Help Wanted
by RolleRBiVi'sCAstle
Summary: Just when work was going well for Haru, her friends visits and gets her fired. Now Haru wonders if her teenage life will turn for the better as bad luck happens one after another, will she get a break? Rated T for swearing :D R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! It's RollerBibi with a new story this time with dialog and humor. My last one was not my greatest achievement, very opposite of my natural nature. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. Please read to your heart's content.**

*&* One *&*

"Haru your fired!"

"Hahi?!" Haru jumped in disbelief. "But why, what have I done?!" She asked her boss. Never in all her teenage life would she expect to hear such words from her laid back boss.

"You ask me what you have done, you brought those people with you again." Her boss told her with clenching his teeth. He pointed behind her. Haru turned around and instantly see who he meant. In the middle of the shop were her friends, the people she knew very well, arguing, practically having a fight, destroying the place and disrupting business. She could see Lambo and I-pin chasing each other knocking down chairs and tables, Gokudera on the floor pale and unconscious, Bianchi trying to throw food with purple aura all around them at Yamamoto, who was laughing, and Tsuna yelling at them to stop. Haru was shocked and dumbfounded, that is a lot of property damage, and she didn't know who was going to pay for the repairs. "I told you before to have those people banned from here, remember the last time they caused a ruckus here?"

Yeah, how could she not. She remembered that time when they came to visit her during work, it was when she had to work for three weeks without pay for the damage they cause afterwards. It wasn't a problem then for she had worked extra hours before saving enough money to back her up, but now she wasn't so sure she did. She was at a lose for words, it couldn't be true, she needed this job more than anything. If she is jobless now she won't hear the end of it from her dad. She looked at her boss and saw the growing annoyance in him as her friends continue to destroy more of the place.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I promise I'll tell them to leave, I'll make them swear to never come here again, please just don't fire me!" Cried Haru, she was on her knees, hands together in prayer like, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Sorry Haru-chan but business have been running slow and I can't have anymore of this happening in my shop. You have an hour for you to get your stuff and those people out of here. Return your uniform to my desk and that's final." He stated. He looked at her and sighed. He didn't want to make the girl sad but business is business so if he has to let her go, he has to let her go. He heard another crash and this time it was the window, now he had enough. "ALL OF YOU PUNKS GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

Surprised by the sudden outburst of the owner of the shop, Tsuna shrieked and grabbed Lambo and I-Pin and run out the door, followed by Yamamoto, who was holding on to Gokudera one arm over his shoulder, and Bianchi who had Reborn on her shoulder, walking out calmly. Haru didn't remember Reborn being here but that was the least of her worries.

Remembering what she had to do now that she lost her job, she grabbed her belongings, changed out of her uniform and gave it to her ex-boss who was grumbling of the broken stuff. She wiped away her tears, and with a dark cloud over her head she walked out the shop, careful not to trip over knocked down tables and chairs. She was met up with her friends outside who apologized for the mess and asked if they can make it up to her. Haru immediately come out of her depression. She didn't want them to feel guilty, even if it was their fault, she just couldn't blame them.

"It's okay, It's okay, there's nothing to worry about." She told them, she needed to say something so they wouldn't worry. "Anyways now that I'm not working I can relax and have more time to study for school. Besides they were going to cut some one loss to save money, I just happen to be that some one." She gave them the most brightest of smiles. Though no one believed her they just left it as it is. Now that Haru thought about it she didn't have to worry about arriving to work on time, and she can spend more time with Kyoko and her all friends. All she has to do is beg for her dad to give her an allowance again.

"You sure about that Haru? A woman can never go without money," Bianchi told her, "or love for that matter." She said this with a lovely tone as she faced Reborn, who suddenly went to Tsuna's shoulder.

As they were walking to any random place they can go just to pass the time, Haru thought about what Bianchi said. _Love huh? _She turned to Tsuna and see him talking to Yamamoto. She can no longer feel the burning feeling in her heart. She wasn't able to for a while, at first she thought she was sick or something was wrong with her but she knew what it meant. Though it saddened her, she accepted that she no longer loved the brown haired boy since the day he rescued her from drowning. She felt so silly how she kept talking about going to be his wife and all the fantasies she had of being with him. Now she didn't know if she will ever find love again. Real love, not just a one-sided phase, but powerful that would last forever. Haru knew she was being silly but she can dream. Suddenly an idea popped in her head.

"Hey everyone lets have a picnic tomorrow!" Haru said as she stretched up high . "Its summer vacation, it'll be perfect for having one, whadda say?" Her eyes were big and bright with enthusiasm and hope. This would be the first in a couple of weeks that they hanged together just for the heck of it.

"That sound great, Haru, I can bring food from my old man." Yamamoto said with a smile on his face. Haru can never recall any day when he wasn't smiling, which meant it was a good thing. Bianchi harden her eyes and glared at Yamamoto.

"Of course I'll bring my own creations as well, so there is no need for you to bring so much Yamamoto." Bianchi told him. An amazing flame of purple aura surrounded her and the atmosphere darkened between her and the dark haired boy who was laughing it up. Haru didn't know what was the sudden chill that made her skin crawl and was oblivious to Bianchi's actions. She focused on the others to agree to the picnic. Of course Lambo and I-pin agreed whole-heartily.

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha a picnic for the great Lambo-san. You all have noticed Lambo-san's great amazing skills as a hitman. Lambo wants to eat so much delicious food, Lambo wants the picnic now!" At that Lambo jumped and tugged at Haru's sweater. "Lambo wants it now, Lambo want it now!" Haru smiled and laughed at Lambo's actions.

"Lambo must learn to have patience." I-Pin said while she hit Lambo in the head to get him off of Haru. Lambo smacked the floor hard and started to cry. Then Lambo told I-Pin she had a freakishly huge head, making I-Pin blush and she started to attack him with her amazing Chinese fighting skills. Haru looked away from the scene to look at Tsuna, waiting for his answer, which he agreed to. Haru cheered.

"Of course we have to see if Gokudera-kun wants to go too, we should ask him when he wakes up." Tsuna told her. Looking at the unconscious silver haired boy, why didn't he wake up yet? Who knows, Haru didn't let the fact that Gokudera would be there spoil her mood.

"Sure!" She piped up, the more the merrier. "Be sure to tell ask Tsuna-kun, and I'll call up Kyoko-chan and ask if she and Sasagawa-san wants to come." Haru saw the surprise blush and happiness from the boy that she couldn't help but feel lonely. She quickly shock it away, smiled brightly and turned to run to the direction to her house. "We should have it at Namimori Park around two in the afternoon, see you there!" With that she waved good-bye and skipped home. Now how was she going to explain to her father that she was now jobless, with the sudden realization Haru became depressed and slowed her walk. She knew for sure she was going to get a lecture from her father about it, and lectures is what he does well, since it was his job.

_It's okay it was my first job anyways, of course I'll explain that it was the lack of experience that got me fired_, she stopped in her tracks and let out a silent scream to the heavens. _Nooooooo!!!!! That won't work at all!!!!!! _

A passersby jumped in surprised by the sudden girl's actions and the dark depressed aura around her. _W-what the heck_, the person thought and walked quickly away from the girl who was arguing with herself.

_I just told them two nights ago at dinner that I was sure to keep this job. Dummy why did I say that?! _

Flash back

It was dinner time in the Miura household and a longs day at work got them starving for just about anything. Haru's mother smiled how her husband and daughter work hard just to keep their income steady. She felt guilty that she decided to suddenly quit her job to fulfill her life long dream, to become a famous children's book author/novelist. She knew she was going to get her big break since she had the talent and creativity to make up new stories and ideas, it just she gets easily distracted that she can't finish her current work, that's why she's getting more pressure from her editor.

"Haru-chan how is work going for you?" Haru's mother asked hoping to take away the image of evil and dark editor, knowing she expects her to be writing right now than eating with her family. She can just see the glare Momoko-san (her editor) is giving her.

"Ah, its going great, today we got more customers than the day before, it's so nice there working with the others.", Haru smiled with happiness, "I'm lucky to have a nice job that also pays well, but I'm going to have to put in more effort in it because we aren't having much customers these days." Haru told them.

"No need to fret about it Haru-chan, it always happen in businesses, your working really well, we're so proud of you. I hardly see any sixteen years working hard these days, keep it up so you won't lose this job." Stated her father. Haru looked up from her delicious, surprisingly edible food, to look at both her parents' smiling faces. She couldn't help but smile too.

"Don't worry Mama, Papa, Haru-chan is sure to keep this job for a long time now!" She got up from her chair and made the pose for her determination, right hand clenched drawn in front of her while the left hand clenched behind her and her right foot stepped forward, knees bent. The doorbell rang while her parents clapped at her determination, then they heard a women yell from the outside.

"Oh no!! It's Momoko-san!! Tell her I left the country visiting family!" Haru's mother panicked as she ran to hide from the evil clutches of the demon/editor. Haru and her father just nodded, ignoring the fact that Momoko-san some how entered their home and found Mama.

End of flashback

Haru just sigh, she's going to have to face this sooner or later, might as well get this over with. She just wished that they would understand and not be disappointed now that her father is going be the one they have to rely on. _It's not so bad, Papa's job pay well, I'm just not going to get that allowance I'm hoping for. I hope that tomorrow the picnic and everyone being there will take away my worries. _Haru thought as she entered her house meeting her mother on the way to her room.

"Eh, Haru-chan? Did work let you go early today?" Haru's mother wondered looking at her daughter. Haru shoulders dropped, some how she couldn't move and her mother jumped when she suddenly felt a powerful wave of negative energy.

W-what was that? Her mother thought desperately looking at her daughter's lifeless body not knowing the other meaning of 'let you go'.

*&*

**Well what do you think? I actually finished this chapter months ago (I am so lazy and forgetful). I have already thought of the whole story line. I promise to update quickly as soon as you guys give me who Haru should pair up with, I can't choose between Gokudera or Yamamoto. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay new chapter. **

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any characters of it.**

*&* Two *&*

Haru made dinner since her mother was stuck in her office writing her book she both loved and hated. Loved because she is able to write her wonderful thoughts and stories she enjoyed it very much. Hate it because she had to write it by hand since the her computer mysteriously exploded and Momoko-chan took all the fun out of it. She couldn't even enjoy eating dinner with her family if it meant disrupting her work. Stupid deadline.

Now it was only Haru and her father, who ate in silence, which never happened before. There was an awkward aura about them and Haru was about to burst into tears for many reasons. First, she was sad about getting fired earlier that day. Second, she felt guilty, she knew her that she broke her promise she made to both of them and Haru didn't know what to say. Thirdly, she was disappointed that Kyoko-chan and her brother couldn't go to the picnic tomorrow because of a boxing match Ryohei was in and Kyoko wanted to cheer him on. _No I will not cry again, I'm mature, I can face the bitter disappointment._ Haru sat straight waiting patently, calming herself.

Soon Mr. Miura was done and was thinking what to say while Haru stared at his closed eyes. Finally he opened them and Haru couldn't help but flinch a little. _Here it comes_, Haru thought facing forward without fear, _Papa's disappointment in all my effort just to end up getting fired, even though it was clearly not my fault. If it was because I couldn't stop them then it is my fault._

"Haru-chan," Her father began.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, I'M SO SORRY, sniff, I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET FIRED! BUT IT COULDN'T BE HELP! THE PLACE WAS RUINED AND I COULDN'T STOP THEM! WAAAAAHHH I'M SO ASHAMED!" so much for keeping cool. Haru placed her head on her arms on top of the table, sobbing. Very mature. Her father could only stare in shock before he cleared his throat.

"Haru-chan it's okay, since you are sixteen and this was your first job, I will forgive and forget what has happened today." Haru could only look up and stare at her father confused. "But I will not give you an allowance and-"

"YOU MUST ALSO BUY ME A NEW COMPUTER WITH YOUR LAST PAYCHECK, IF THAT'S NOT ENOUGH THEN FIND A NEW JOB AND ADD TO THAT PAYCHECK!" Her mother burst out of her office, her hand strangely red and throbbing. She also looked like she hasn't slept for years and it's actually been a day.

"Hahi?!" Haru exclaimed while her father simply sipped his tea.

"AND IF YOU FAIL TO GET ONE BY THE END OF THE WEEK THEN," She paused, "then, uh, THEN SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR ROOM!!" Her father choked and spit out his tea, dirtying the table.

"WHAT?!" Both he and Haru yelled. What is this woman trying to do, other than get a new computer.

"THAT'S RIGHT AND YOU'LL HAVE TO SLEEP IN A TENT IN THE BACKYARD!" She pointed outside but all eyes were on her stupefied. Haru and her father tried to argue with her, tell her she wasn't making any sense, and being lazy to use the computer to spell check her work. But Haru's mother simply ignored them and went back to her office. Both of them could only stare at the closed door, dumbfounded, and thought of previous times she had made attempts like this.

So in order to keep her room Haru must buy a new computer to replace her mom's broken one, that would cost a lot. Even if her mother was bluffing about her room, if Haru uses the money from her paycheck she wouldn't be able to pay for her cell phone bill and other stuff she planned to buy at the store. _I guess a new job is what I will need, why the end of the week, is it her deadline, then she'll need one quickly. _Haru went up stairs and took a quick bath while thinking about the whole event over and over. If it was to help her mother with her book Haru would gladly buy the computer, all she needed was to ask, no need for the threat.

Haru never expect the event that took place a few minutes ago to actually happen. She didn't even get the lecture she was sure she was going to get but was instead forgiven and to try again. _I'm so lucky to have such forgiving parents, yosh, tomorrow I will start looking for a new job. _Haru flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Some how Haru felt like she had something important to do tomorrow but can't remember what. Suddenly her cell phone rang though it sound far and muffle making Haru jump and look for the phone frantically.

"Where is the phone?" She asked herself looking left to right. Her room ended up looking like a typhoon hit in seconds and no where was her phone. It was still ringing so Haru stayed quiet and walked on her toes. Haru was like a lion searching for the sound of a weak and defenseless zebra careful not to miss her pray. _There near the wall! _Haru thought and she lunged herself onto the floor only to bang her head against the wall. _Ouch, what the? _Haru looked up and saw the window was opened. _Don't tell me, _she thought and looked out of her window searching the ground with the light of her room and the moon. _There it is on the ground! _Haru's face went from relief to shock when a squirrel came out of no where and sniffed the phone.

"Oh no! shoo shoo, leave my phone alone please." Haru pleaded then ran out her room. She made it to her backyard to see the small animal pick up her phone, that was still ringing, with its tail and run away. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Haru chased after the animal and her phone around her yard and up a tree, she was an excellent climber. She followed him to a branch that broke with the extra weight, soon both animal and girl fell to the ground. Haru yelp and rolled off her back, it took some time for her eyes to focus. She saw the squirrel laying on the ground confused with the ringing phone, boy who ever was calling sure needed to talk to her. Haru quickly snatched her phone away, glared at the squirrel, and pressed talk. "H-hello?" She asked weakly.

"Haru? Are you okay?" the unknown caller said.

"Eh, Tsuna-san?! Uh yeah I'm okay just playing with a squirrel outside." Haru laughed weakly.

"Oh okay," Tsuna said confused but left it alone, "Um about the picnic tomorrow we can't go."

"Hahi, why?" Haru asked, first Kyoko and now Tsuna.

"It's just that somehow I have to compete in a boxing tournament with Kyoko's big brother and I-pin, Lambo, and Reborn are coming as well, we're sorry Haru." Haru was disappointed, after so long she wanted to spend time with her friends from working so much, but she didn't let it show in her voice.

"Oh it's okay I figured you'd be since your in the same boxing club as Sasagawa-san, Kyoko-chan told me earlier that she was going to go also to cheer him on." She told him.

"Eh really, but we are sorry maybe we can go another day." Tsuna said over the phone.

"Sure that gives me time tomorrow to look for a new computer anyways." Haru laugh. "Eh what about Yamamoto-san and, uh Gokudera-kun?"

"Oh Yamamoto remembered he had baseball practice to go to before you left but you were long gone and I don't think Gokudera-kun would go anyways." Tsuna gave a weak laugh. Somehow Haru felt a stinging pain when she heard this. Of course Gokudera wouldn't come. _WHAT THE HECK?! W-where did that came from? _Haru looked around frantically. _Like I care about the jerk. Eh Tsuna is still on the phone._

"Very understandable, well good luck on the tournament, of course you'll knock him out in a second, you're so strong." Tsuna gave out a disbelieving noise but Haru ignored him and said good-bye. Haru slump down, eyes down cased, recalling the news she heard. She looked at the squirrel, who recovered, sniffing her feet. She gently pet the creature hoping it wouldn't run away. She needed some company even if it was with the squirrel that tried to steal her cell phone, she was desperate for comfort.

"Unrequited love is a tragic thing isn't it?"

Haru jumped in surprised when she heard the voice coming from behind. Turning around she saw her mother leaning against the door frame, looking thoughtfully at the moon. _Unrequited? _Haru blushed and stood up quickly making the squirrel run away to a nearby tree, this time her phone was put into her pocket her pjs luckily had.

"W-what are talking about, of course it's nothing like that, j-just, we we-were t-talking about canceling p-plans something important came up." Haru told her mother without meeting her eyes.

"Oh, a date?" Her mother asked bending her neck to the side with innocent eyes. Haru fell back blushing even more.

"N-no! H-how, a p-picnic with friends Mama!" Haru was embarrassed for her mom thinking of such things. Though she does wish for a date, like every other teenager her age, she was just waiting for the right guy.

"So it wasn't a date with this Gokudera guy?" Haru's jaw dropped, how did that guy come up? "Since you were talking to him." Her mother stated simply. Now Haru was confused, how could she thought she was talking to such a jerk, she would never call him and vice versa. _Thinking of Gokudera, he was oddly quiet, oh yeah he was unconscious. I hope he feeling better. _Haru's eyes widened even more. _Why do I even care if he's better or not!_

"No, I was talking to Tsuna-san, and I would never, _**never**_, date such a guy like Gokudera-kun, he's rude, says foul language, and violent!" Haru argued fuming with rage. She crossed her arms and didn't face her mother.

"What's this about dating?" She heard her father say in a threatening voice making her face pale.

"Oh just about Haru-chan falling for a rebel." Her mother say innocently with a hint of teasing. Now Haru was getting a lecture she got about being to young to date and about bad guys in the world taking advantage of innocent girls. This time Haru was too shocked to pay attention and she was sure she saw her body looking lifeless sitting on the couch with her father talking loudly in front of her. Weird something like this happened before than again she saw her body in a river being saved by a brown haired boy.

Haru woke up by the memory when she first fell in love. _Tsuna-san. Behind him was Reborn-san and Gokudera-kun_. She sat up and looked around. _Hahi? When did I get in my room, wasn't I outside and wasn't it dark?!_ Haru looked at the clock that read nine-thirty. _HAHI?! _Haru stared blankly into space remembering how she got here, guess it was after the lecture. Suddenly remembering why she got the lecture she jumped out of bed and yelled, "I AM NOT NOR WILL I EVER FALL FOR THAT GUY! PLUS HE THREW DINAMITES AT ME CAUSEING ME TO DROWN THAT," She chose her words carefully, "PIECE OF TURD!"

**( A/N: I think I'm going to change the ratings to T, since Gokudera is a rude guy with foul language **:D **)**

"KEEP IT DOWN WILL YA, I'M TRYING TO WORK. WHY WON'T YOU MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND GET ME THAT COMPUTER! AND SOME POKIES!" Haru heard her mother say in the distance, though she was a floor below her room. Haru grumbled and went to her closet picking out something cute to wear, since cute clothes makes her feel better, she was a girl after all. She went down stairs after cleaning off the morning junk to eat something when she saw that food was already made for her. She smiled happily. _Though Mama is working hard and she may be a little weird, she cares for me deeply. _Funny right now she would be at work preparing the meals for the mourning customers, if she wasn't fired. Fired. Haru became as equally depressed as yesterday and laid her head on the table. She didn't feel like eating breakfast all of a sudden. Haru sighed she was going to have to eat if she doesn't want to pass out when she was computer hunting. Heh computer hunting, Haru laughed. Haru pushed herself off the table and dragged to get breakfast. She wondered when she would get her last check from her ex-boss, is it the same as when she gets her regular checks or in a couple of days? She didn't know, she never gotten fired before. An aura of depression was radiating off of the brown haired girl, maybe she should ask her mom.

Breakfast was done and she headed out of her house. She closed the door with a quick good-bye to her mom, and headed to town. Haru took her time walking and looking through the windows of the store. Usually she would head to the cake shop with Kyoko on days off and buy the most delicious dessert available. Now she was careful how much she should spend since she was few on cash and she would get paid on regular payday. That would be this Friday, good thing it was Monday. Haru went to an electronic store and search the computers. Some looked real good but was pricey, some were cheap but she wasn't to sure. Man this was difficult. She made sure there were no sales people near. It was hard to push away people who meant to help but she didn't want to be taken advantage, like last time. She once went to a jewelry store looking for a nice present for her mother for her birthday, let's just say she wasting more than one hundred dollars off the original price because someone, the clerk, told her a big fat lie. It was defiantly not limited edition or on clearance. Someone bright enough would check other store prices and if there were signs of a clearance or not. Sadly she could only blame herself and not the clerk, well she can but that wouldn't change a thing.

Walking out the store Haru, learning from experience, went to check other store prices and sales. She just hope some of the sales would last till Friday. After three hours of looking around and buying an ice cream cone, she went to Namimori Park to rest her feet. She was beat tired but this doesn't compare to the shopping sprees she had with Kyoko and her other friends, where she had to beat other women for the cutest and cheapest outfits, literally. Thinking of other times fight off women made her laugh.

"What are you laugh at stupid women?" A gruff voice was said behind her. Haru was surprised and irritated at this voice she knew so much. She turned around and glared at the man.

"I'm not stupid, Gokudera-kun!"

*&*

**Hah finished. I would have updated yesterday but my neighbor's wireless internet was out. Hehehe. I could have use my home computer but I lost my USB drive. Though I'm not disappointed I got to start my next chapter because I was so bored and impatient. Please review or I'll skip a week when I finish the next chapter on purpose. Bwahaha I'm evil.**

**That's just a joke I wouldn't do that but reviews would be very nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is the next chapter. By the way my g key isn't working much that I have to type hard, but I'm a soft typer so I get frustrated to go back and fix the word. **

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters.**

*&* Three *&*

Haru could see that the boy in front of her was pissed. Pissed off to the extreme that she didn't know she could keep up arguing. And that is what they are doing, arguing in the middle of the park, yelling foul language, well the boy was, that parents had to grab their children away before the word is stuck in there developing minds. _Poor children the day at the park is ruined because of two love struck teens._ Though that's what some of the adults think while the rest think how their parents raised them. Damn old people jumping to conclusion. It was far from the truth. Let's see what they are arguing about.

"I am not a small kid Gokudera-kun I can read the time perfectly and it's one o'clock in the afternoon, I don't see what that has to do with anything, idiot." Haru said loudly. Being near him is making her more angry. (a/n: weird, right when she said one o'clock, my own clock turned one)

"What that has to do? It has everything that has to do with it, fucking moron, I wait a fucking hour here and you come eating shit where your mind is probably off playing with stupid furry animals in retarded land." The white haired boy yelled. They probably don't know but the population of retarded land has them included.

"Just so you know I'm eating ice cream and animals are not stupid, though I'm not sure about the squirrel in my backyard since he tried to steal my cell phone."

"You probably left on the floor stupid woman, not only can't you remember the time but everything else that you fucking own." He's not wrong there. "Why is the 10th even friends with such a stupid woman like you?!" That last comment or question stung Haru a lot, but she wouldn't let him get away with it. She raised up her hand that didn't hold her ice cream and slapped him. Time seemed to froze, for about a millisecond. "What the fuck woman, the hells wrong with you?"

Though Haru isn't a violent person, she knew that he deserved it. She looked him straight in the eye and yelled, "You're such a bastard, I'm surprised your not in jail for your foul language and violent ways, jerk!" _See children, this is what happens when you don't treat your girlfriend with respect, she hits you then dumps you. That way you end up alone. _Some of the adults thought as they walk pass the two yelling teens. Somehow they made their day more interesting. Something to tell family, friends, animals, and imaginary people about their day instead of the usual, 'nothing'.

"Che you're such a bitch, first I'm told your having this thing at the park which nobody seems to remember and then you hit me in the fucking face, dammit you got no courtesy damn woman." He finally yelled out. Haru blinked, _thing here?_

"What are you talking about, what thing?" Haru looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't making sense it seems. That made him pissed off even more.

"Your such a fucking idiot, the picnic the 10th told me about, he said it was today at twelve here!" the boy glared at the girl daring him to proved him wrong. Well he wasn't. Haru widened her eyes all anger vanishing from her system.

_Oh, that makes sense, but the again he should have said so in the beginning. _"Hahi, Gokudera-kun didn't Tsuna-san tell you, everyone had plans today so they cancelled it, and I thought you said you weren't coming." Haru furrowed her eyebrows. Gokudera gave the same look but his was angrier.

"Stupid woman I never said I wouldn't come," Haru blinked giving an empty look. She didn't hear him say if Tsuna wasn't coming. What's wrong with her, why does she feel so much better than a second ago when he said that last sentence? Gokudera's loud voice broke her thoughts making her jump. "Damn woman get your head out of the clouds and tell me where the 10th is."

"Hahi? Oh Tsuna-san, well he's at a boxing tournament with Sasagawa-san and everyone else." Haru told him. Suddenly his face got angrier, he was now pissed off. At what she didn't know.

"Where?" he asked her narrowing his eyes.

"Hahi?"

"Not Hahi, woman where's the fucking tournament?!" He yelled at her. Now it was Haru that got mad.

"He didn't tell me so you'll have to find out yourself." _Come to think of it Kyoko-chan didn't tell me where either, must be in some gym. _She thought to herself.

"Damn your useless, must be in some gym somewhere." The last part Gokudera said to himself but Haru heard clearly, he said the same thing she thought. He turned and started walking away, leaving Haru there standing. She watched him leave and gave him a looked behind his back. She looked back to where he was standing before and saw her ice cream being devoured by ants, she also saw something she didn't think belonged there. Haru picked it up and saw it was Gokudera's wallet, she could tell because it has a gothic design of skulls and guns._ So like him, it must have fallen when he dodged my ice cream and he says I loose things. _She thought smugly and ran to the direction the green eyed boy headed.

Haru was a good person, that her other self was crushed down with the idea of throwing it in the trash, that's why she continued looking for him in the crowds of people shopping. She thought of yelling his name but he was now where to be seen. _Either I'm a slow runner or he walks really fast that I can't find him. _She panted heavily and search the crowd for a white haired boy. She thought of giving up and wait until later to return it to him when she him walk out of a local gym across the street. _There he is. _She check to make sure there was no on-coming traffic and ran to him. "GOKUDERA-KUN, WAIT." She was a few meters behind him when she yell his name again. _Why isn't he stopping, can't he hear me!_

_If I ignore her she'll probably leave me alone and go home. _The boy thought and turned a corner. He didn't see the guy walking in front of him and bumped into him. He didn't say anything and continued walking thinking the guy would also ignore it but no the guy had to turn around and yell at the white haired boy. Which was a big mistake.

"Hey bastard, watch where you fucking going!" The guy said only to be ignored. He got angry and grabbed Gokudera's shoulder. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" the guy raised his fist and punched Gokudera's face. Which was completely dodged and the guy tumbled forward. _Che today I seem to be surrounded by idiots. _Gokudera thought.

"I'm fucking pissed, and I suggest you get out of my sight before I beat the shit out of you." Gokudera told the guy negative energy radiating off of him. But the guy being an idiot couldn't sense his anger and charged at the boy. Most people sense when there was danger near so he must be a rare idiot.

Haru was surprised at what she was seeing, it wasn't the fact that Gokudera was in a fight, that's to be expected, but a fight was happening in the middle of town. _Idiots they're disrupting the peace. _She knew she couldn't get in the middle so she just stood there, which is much safer. _I feel kind of sorry for the guy to pick a fight with Gokudera-kun but couldn't this all be avoided if he said sorry, men are weird_.

He wouldn't be Gokudera if he said that now will he? But people, especially Haru, can wish. Before she could realize the fight was over, the guy being the loser and Gokudera walking away calmly far from her.

"Hahi?" Haru let out and ran after the boy, going around the loser and run faster. She was able to reach him and yell out., "WAIT GOKUDERA-KUN!" Being ignored she tried grabbing his shirt. "At least listen to people who are calling you, jerk!" She barely touched him but in a flash Gokudera turned around and grabbed her upper arm tightly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT STUPID WOMAN, CAN'T YOU GO HOME AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" It wasn't a question but a command he was hoping she'd follow if she was smart. Haru winced at the volume of his voice and tried to break free with no avail. She didn't show that she was scared and glared that the boy, only to be glared back. Haru knew he wanted an explanation but she didn't trust her voice to give her away so she kept quiet, hoping he'll calm down. Being quiet was just making Gokudera more angry and tighten his grip. "Spit it out already, if you got nothing to say then just leave." He pushed her back making her lose her footing, causing her to fall.

"Hahi?!" She yelp and just sat there shocked. She stared at the boy through angry eyes which tears would sure to start forming soon if she didn't calm down. Gokudera gave a last glare and turned around leaving the girl without a care. Watching him walk away, the look he gave her didn't leave along with him but burned in her mind. Haru stood up shaking a little and dusted herself off. She started to walk opposite Gokudera was heading and headed to somewhere secluded. She was to angry and scared to think but she made sure not to bump into somebody.

Though she didn't need to worry about that, people immediately moved away as soon as they got a glance of the brown haired girl's face. Some people worried, others they just didn't care and went about their business. Haru edged away from town to the park she just came from. How ironic.

"That jerk I won't forgive him for pushing me and making me fall." She said to no one in particular. By this time she was failing on holding her tears she was trying so hard to keep in. She looked like one of those manga characters, very wimpy but also cute with a big head and eyes. She saw that she was standing near a swing seat and sat down, ignoring the children's, that were playing, curious looks but with there short attention span went back to playing.

She sneaked a peak at the children and saw how much fun they are having, oblivious to the teen. She remembered when she had so much fun before with all her friends, but that seemed so long ago. The face of the white haired boy came to surface, making Haru furrowed her eyes brows and cry some more.

_Too weird, it's like it wasn't Gokudera at all, well yeah he gets angry like that but he wouldn't hurt me. I wonder if it's because of that guy, but before that he said he was pissed, so why?_ She couldn't help but think what the cause was. Haru thought about it hoping to find an answer but became depressed when no reason came. _Wait why am I so worried about it, I don't care if there was a good explanation to it, I still won't forgive him, that jerk._

With her sadness and depression push aside she pushed back and forth on the swing she was sitting on getting no going higher then her legs length. Somehow she was able to calm down and forgetting about the incident, like it never happened. _It's too early for my day to be ruined, so what if I was pushed down, all the more reason to get back up._ With that she stood up, clenched her fist and looked up to the sky with determination in her eyes.

Suddenly remembering why she came out here, she turned around and headed to town, again. With all this walking around and running, Haru wouldn't be surprised if she burned some necessary calories. Of course she didn't expect to lose a pound but hey a girl can dream it possible. She was glad she didn't eat all that ice cream. That delicious looking ice cream she gave to the ants, they better thank her by never coming into her home, if not then no food for them. Hah they deserve it. Before Haru could reach the end of the park she felt something fall on her head, startling her. She looked around thinking a ball, or a Frisbee, or some toy a kid was playing with hit her, but nothing was around her. She doubt an acorn or a nut fell, these weren't the type of trees to produce nuts or acorns. So what hit her. Reaching up she felt around her head. _Huh there's nothing so, _she froze. Something cold and gooey was in her hair. _Don't tell me. _Haru pleaded and looked up a tree. Her eyes widened when she saw a bird sitting on a long branch above her head. _Oh no._

"Ew!" she yelled out and ran to the nearest water fountain, she hoped no one saw that, well no one her age. It was so uncool and not to mention disgusting to have a bird poop on your head. With difficulty she tried to wash it off, so she untied her hair. She didn't know if she got it all off, since the whole top of her head was wet, but she couldn't risk it that she washed harder.

"Ahahaha need some help, Haru!" a familiar voice asked her. It sounded humorous and cheerful. When she realized who it was she prayed that this person didn't see what happened to her, how embarrassing it would be. Haru slowly turned her head inch by inch as if to believe she was hearing things and that she was over exaggerating. But no, there he was smiling at her, extending his arm holding something that looked like a small towel. _H-he did. _She thought depressed. _He's going to laugh at me. _And he did. "Don't worry Haru, I won't tell anyone, promise. Here."

She blushed and took the piece of cloth without meeting his eyes. "T-thank you." She said quietly but loud enough for the boy the hear. Said boy was the one and only Yamamoto Takeshi, nice and cheerful guy. She knew when he makes a promise he keeps it, especially with friends. Haru was to embarrassed to say anything so she quickly dried her hair. As soon as she was done she returned it to him but he ignored it and stared at her with a curious expression.

"Was it so bad that you cried?" He asked but laughed, "It's nothing to fret over, it was an accident, no need for tears." He said with a big smile and patted her head. Haru blushed by the contact, confused, then she realized she was crying earlier and she didn't wash her face.

"Hahi?! W-well, I was very surprised," she replied loudly, placing the towel over her shoulders, "and this was very embarrassing, but I'm over it." She couldn't tell him it was because of what Gokudera had done, so she had to think something quick She hoped she was convincing, though it wasn't a lie. When she heard him laugh she smiled. She felt very calm when she was near him, very opposite to the white haired boy. She saw he was holding his baseball equipment, and wearing practice clothes. "Hahi? Is practice over?" Haru checked her watch and saw it was three in the afternoon, how long did she cried?

"Yup, about an hour ago but I stayed to practice my batting after the guys left." Yamamoto replied, "I was going to get a quick snack at a convenience store when I saw you." He grinned, he didn't need to mention what else he saw, that made Haru blushed again. "Want to come since we're heading the same direction?"

"Uh sure, why not." She chirped happily and started walking next to the dark haired boy. It wasn't a quiet walk, they talked about baseball and Haru's day, she made sure not to mention the incident with Gokudera, and what jobs would suit her. Overall Yamamoto was great company, and Haru forgot about his towel that was still her shoulders, or Gokudera's wallet in her pocket.

*&*

**Happy I got this finished. What do you think, nice huh, I hope. I made sure this was longer then previous chapters by one hundred words. Hahaha I know its not much. Please review.**

**p.s. I saw my first chapter and I saw that everything was underlined, I'm really confused on how that happened. It wasn't like that when I uploaded it or in my original file, and I'm wondering if I should leave it or re-upload it. Hmmmmm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sensing a love triangle. La-lala-lala-la. But it's still developing, on to the story!**

**Please bare with my spelling errors, or small mistakes. If I make a big mistake please tell me, and I'll fix it if I can.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters. And if this story sounds familiar or exactly as another story, I didn't steal the idea.**

*&* Four *&*

After buying some snacks at a convenience store, Haru and Yamamoto walked their way home. Yamamoto's house/sushi restaurant was also in the same direction, it was just a few or more blocks ahead.

"But then my mom started throwing her kitchen knifes at the cat and accidentally broke the neighbors window. Luckily no one was in the room when it flew in but the neighbors sure weren't happy about it, so they made us pay for a new window." both Haru and Yamamoto laughed at the story. "That's why she hates cats ever since."

"Wow your mom sounds really interesting, I would like to meet her one day." Yamamoto stated after she finished.

"Hahi, Yamamoto-san you never meet my mother?" Haru asked surprised, she was sure most of her friends meet her mother, at least once, before they decide to stay away from her. _Maybe he should meet her after the deadline when she gets some rest,_ Haru thought.

"Nope, I only met your dad at Tsuna's house, remember, when we couldn't solve problem seven?" The memory made the boy laugh how no one can solve it.

"Oh yeah, well you'll really like her, she maybe a little crazy but she's really nice." Haru smiled at him and blushed at his smile given to her in return. It's not like he never smiled at her before but from where he was standing, where his back against the sun that was setting, his smile look more radiating. She turned her head away from him to see she was near her house. Haru felt relieved and a little disappointed to be parted. She noticed something odd about her house.

"Hahi? The lights are off." Haru said more to herself but the boy heard. "Did Mama go somewhere?"

"Is something wrong?" The boy asked confused. Haru continued to look at the direction of her house when she answered him.

"Well Mama is suppose to be working on her book and she's suppose to stay in her office which is in that room." She pointed to a window on the bottom left side of her house. Haru furrowed her eyebrows, pushed her lips forward and crossed her arms. "Don't tell me she ran away from Momoko-san again." She sighed and walk to her house. She smiled and waved back at the boy who started to walk toward his own house, he also waved and said a quick 'later'. It wasn't long when Yamamoto was stopped as he heard his name being called. He turned around confused and saw the girl ran to him with panic in her eyes.

"Yamamoto! My house has been robbed! And I can't find my mom anywhere!"

******

The first thing the two teens did was call the police and stay outside in case the burglar or burglar's were still in the house. Yamamoto stayed close to the crying girl in case something happens to her. Soon the cops showed up and heard their story after scouting the place.

"Well the house is all clear and there was no sign of force entry. But we did find this note that tells us what happened to your mother." One of the police, a young male with light brown hair while the other had darker hair and was older than his partner, gave her a piece of paper. Haru took it with a worried expression and read the note. She was surprised that it was in her mother's handwriting.

_Haru-chan guess what Momoko-chan heard that my computer broke so she invited me to spend the night at her place. She's so nice she even let me use her computer and printer. You know I don't know why I thought of her as a demon, she's an angel sent from above. I feel blessed, and don't worry about me I'm having fun. Please tell Papa not to worry about me, and that I love him even when are forced apart. You and Papa are forever in my heart, please take care. Love Mama. _

_P.S. If I don't make it back by the end of the week then fear for the worst, yes that's right the cats acted on revenge and attacked me. Bye-bye!_

Haru stared blankly at the letter. Even when she read this she can hear the sarcasm in her mother's words. _Why does it sound like she's no longer living at the end? _Haru heard Yamamoto laughing next to her, _I guess he read it too. _This was to unbelievable, but luckily her mom wasn't here when the robbery happened. Haru cried again in relief for her mom and the fact that everything valuable and weighed less than a hundred pounds in her house was stolen. Just as she realized how screwed she was Haru heard her name being called in the distance. Both Haru and Yamamoto looked up to see the gang run to them in worried and confused expression.

"Haru, Yamamoto, are you guys okay?" Tsuna asked worried in his voice as he ran near. He looked at the police and back at them both, hoping for an explanation. Haru ran to him and hugged him as she cried on his chest. Even though she loved him as a friend now he was the best when needing comfort. Haru didn't noticed his awkward movement as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"T-tsuna-san, I d-don't know what to do." Haru sobbed. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, very confused.

"Haru-chan what happened?" A girl asked. Haru looked up at Kyoko and released her hold on Tsuna and went to Kyoko. Kyoko hugged back while looking at the crying girl wide eyed.

"My house has been robbed!" She sobbed out. Now they understood but were still worried for the girl. Tsuna went to Yamamoto and saw that he didn't have a clear expression on his face and was looking at Haru. He wasn't sad or angry so that was a good thing. If you consider a robbery and a girl crying in front of you a good thing.

"THIS IS SERIOUS TO THE EXTREME!" Haru didn't need to see that the voice belonged to Kyoko's big brother and agreed with him.

"Shut the hell up, moron." Haru's eyes widened at the voice. Kyoko felt her stiffen and didn't hear her sobs.

"Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked concerned. Haru stayed silent as she thought of the white haired boy behind her. _What if he still angry, will he give me that same cold look as before? _Haru thought, to afraid to turn around and see. _No he shouldn't be. But I still won't forgive him._

"Have you call either of your parents before we came, I think they would like to know what happened." The oldest officer said standing next to Haru. Her eyes widened even more at how her father will take the news, but no need to fear here he comes down the street. The people standing could only wait for Haru's dad to park the car and run out towards his only daughter.

"Haru-chan what is going on, where is you mother?" He asked looking at his daughter to the policemen to the crowd of teens back to his daughter. Haru let go of Kyoko and she and the policemen told him what happened. As soon as they were done, the policemen told them at they are going to ask what they neighbors have heard or seen, hoping to get a clue.

"From what we received none of you neighbors knew a robbery has happened except for one." The oldest police officer pointed his thumb to the house behind him, it was to the right to Haru's house. "But all they say is that the robbers didn't look like robbers and they weren't suspicious of them since they enter the house as if they enter before." As this was said the people standing gave confused expressions.

"Enter easily you mean but how, shouldn't it be hard to enter a locked house?" Haru's father asked, Haru nodding next to him. Haru felt suspicious of the neighbor since they hate her mother, ever since she broke their window and other disturbances. She suspected that they also tried to give reason to the police to put her mom in the straight house but nothing has been confirmed.

"They said the house didn't looked locked, that's why they entered easily. Have you guys locked the house before leaving?" The youngest officer asked.

"Well of course we did," Her father said a little insulted, "I don't know wh-" He stopped midway and widened his eyes, Haru as well. Then their eyes where shadowed as they mumbled incoherent words. The others were confused by their actions and leaned in to hear what they were saying.

"Of course she was the last to leave." Haru's father said in a low voice.

"She is the type to forget things like this." Haru mumbled.

"She even left the back door opened one day," Papa mumbled.

"It was winter so the whole house was frozen." Haru finished.

"Of course she was kidnapped." Papa said.

"But Momoko-san could have at least remembered to lock the door." Haru mumbled. Then a large aura of depression swirled around them and they were in their dark depressed world.

The crowd leaned away from the father's and daughter's mumbling and sweat dropped, even the police knew who they were talking about. They waited a while until the officers got tired of this. One cleared his throat loudly to get the father's and daughter's attention. They snapped out of there daze and looked at the officer as if they weren't in a dark depressed state.

"Uh well with the character's description we were given, we are going to find the robbers and get your stuff back, that is if they already didn't sold your belongings." The oldest officer said. "And we would like for you to stay here and let us deal with the robbers." With that they nodded farewell and head to their car.

"We should be hunting as well, Tsuna." Reborn stated as soon as the police were gone. Everyone quickly turned to where Reborn was, sitting on the front gate of Haru's house.

"Eh Reborn-san?" Haru asked surprised.

"What are you talking about Reborn?" Tsuna shouted, "Why would I look for such dangerous people?" He panicked as he thought of what Reborn could be thinking.

"Hmph, you wouldn't let them get away from stealing from your family would you, Useless Tsuna." Reborn smirked, "Besides they scared Haru and made her cry, they should be punished." Tsuna couldn't help but look at Haru's tear stained face and think of the situation. In no time Reborn anticipated his thought, pulled out his gun and shot Tsuna in the forehead.

"Hahi?!" Haru yelled out. Haru and everyone were surprised as they saw the brown haired boy fall on the ground completely unmoving. Suddenly he jumped up, destroying his clothes leaving only his boxers, and a flame burning on his forehead.

"REBORN!" He yelled out, "CAPTURE THOSE THEIFS AND GET HARU'S STUFF BACK AS IF I WERE TO DIE!" He ran away from Haru's house, to where nobody knew except for him and Reborn. Understanding what's going on Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei followed him after giving Haru reassuring words and a pat on the head from Yamamoto. Haru and the rest can only stare blankly. Haru can feel her heart thumping against her chest, happy to have them care for her and her family. _Those guys_, she thought. She turned at Kyoko and smiled.

"Those guys sure are great guys huh?" Kyoko smiled and nodded in agreement. Having nothing else to do she invited Kyoko, Lambo, and I-Pin in while she and her father wrote down what they were missing. It was a tearful event as they continued the list, some of the object we're gifts from precious people and some hold precious memories like the sculpture of a swan Mama won at a contest. It was a precious memory because it was the only contest she didn't cheat in and their were no police to kick her out, a clean victory, literally. Haru and them had gone up to her room, while her father went to tell Mama what happened, and ate snacks that Haru had luckily bought earlier. They had the nerve to raid their fridge.

Haru couldn't help but worry what the guys are doing and sure enough Kyoko was thinking the same. "I hope they don't get into trouble." She said looking out her window it was already dark outside.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they will be okay." Kyoko said with I-pin on her lap. Lambo was sleeping noisily beside her and Haru. Haru remembered that they were at the tournament, it must have been exciting.

"By the way, how was the tournament?" She asked Kyoko wanting to get the full story.

"Oh, It was amazing both big brother and Tsuna-kun knocked their opponent out of the ring, I guess the extra practice before the game helped improve them. But after we were ambushed by the opponents teammates, it was really scary but Tsuna-kun, big brother, and Gokudera-kun beat them all up." She smiled.

"Hahi? G-Gokudera-kun was there when?" Haru asked but remember he was looking for them after their argument. Suddenly his cold glare appeared in her head but she shook her head quickly.

"Yeah he came right before Tsuna-kun's match, at first he looked scary but he became happy as soon as Tsuna-kun won. The whole thing was fun, I'm sorry you couldn't come" Kyoko told the girl remembering why Haru didn't join then. Haru smiled telling her she didn't mind and Kyoko smiled back. Their smiling faces turned to confused face as they heard something outside.

"Hahi? What could that be?" Haru asked while she and Kyoko ran downstairs, followed by I-pin and Lambo, who was kicked awake.

Haru opened the front door and was greeted by the boys and boxes filled with objects that looked like the stolen ones from her home. Looking closely Haru saw they were the stolen stuff and that the guys brought them back.

"Hahi? How did you guys find them?" She looked at the group who looked beat up. "What happened to you guys?" They didn't looked to be affected, except Tsuna who looked to be regretting his actions. Sure enough they dealt with the robbers who seemed to have some skill in fighting, _some_, since they completely lost.

"Big brother your hurt, you didn't get into a fight did you?" Kyoko asked as she ran to her brother, who shrugged and didn't seem to be fazed by the wounds. Both girls looked from one wounded boy to another. _Why did they go this far? _Haru thought tears forming in her eyes. She suddenly felt something heavy on her head. _Hahi?_

"Bwahaha gifts for the great Lambo-san, eh those aren't toys but Lambo will take them." Lambo said as he jumped from Haru's head to the stolen now recovered items.

"No Lambo those are not yours." I-pin ran behind him and hit him with her palms flat putting her inner force through as she made contact the baby, making him fly across the lawn. Lambo crashed hard on the ground and started to cry. Haru quickly picked him up and held him close while ignoring his yells at I-pin, which she completely became angry but kept her cool. She might accidentally hit Haru since she was holding him. Getting tired of yelling Lambo just sobbed quietly, his eyes huge staring into the distance.

Haru was still quiet with tears coming out. "Thank you." She finally told the group, who stood awkwardly at the appreciation, telling her it was nothing. Haru ignored there excuses and smiled brightly.

"Come on Kyoko, lets head home, this work out made me hungry, TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled out and started walking to the direction of their house. Kyoko smiled and waved good-bye to Haru and group.

Haru waved back and said good-bye to the others as they headed to their own home. She looked back at the kids to Tsuna to the boy next to him, which was Gokudera. She realized as she stood there that Gokudera hadn't made eye contact with her or said anything to her since they came. She stared at the white haired boy walking away, wondering, then turned her gaze to the black haired boy. She smiled at how Yamamoto brightened her day and stayed with her in her time of need.

"Nice friends they are, those guys" She heard her father said. He came out and helped her to put their stuff back. "I got a call from the police and they said your friends caught the robbers and turned them in. They're pretty strong for middle school kids. You know the boy with the brown hair was almost arrested too until his friends talked them out of it for doing a good deed." Her father laughed.

"Tsuna-san?" Haru looked at him in disbelief. Now that she thought of it Tsuna run away with only his boxers and he came back with full clothes. _Could it be because he was practically naked, yeah they could have considered him a pervert, if Gokudera-kun and the others weren't there. Eh I wonder why Gokudera-kun was so quiet, it's not like him._

"None of those boys is the one you like right, the rebel?" He ask narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. He gave out an dangerous aura.

Haru widened her eyes as she remembered the lecture she was to shocked to pay attention to. She didn't hear it at first but she did now as her father seem to talk endlessly while putting their stuff in the proper place. Even at dinner, with the packed food they got from the market, he still didn't shut up and Haru felt a little depressed.

Now alone in her room she sat on the floor and rested her head on the bed. She wondered what her mother was doing, if she was resting well or had a proper dinner. _Oddly I miss her and I know Papa misses her to, it feels weird without her around. _Haru blinked when she remembered what her mother wrote in her letter. _If she's using Momoko-san's computer than does that mean I don't need to buy one for her? _Haru smiled, she would be able to use her paycheck on herself and with finding a job she wouldn't have to worry until later. She got up from the floor, went under her covers and rested her head on her pillow.

"Hopefully tomorrow would be a lot better." She said to no one and closed her eyes.

*&*

**Lambo is the cutest and my favorite character. He makes me smile. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did, its funny how Haru and Papa don't have faith in Mama, but they still love her. **

**Please review while I spend the whole day sleeping. I somehow write better after sleeping. Now that I think of it all the chapters have been written as soon as I wake up. Weird.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, another chapter finished. It took me some hard thinking on this but made it to what I consider a success. Well enjoy the story!!!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters. **

*&* Five *&*

_After running so much, she found she could never get out of this place. It was freezing here, just what's expected in Ice Cream mountain. Haru thought it was a dream come true when she was given endless amount of the delicious frozen dessert, but she became sick of it, even with the different flavors. Who knew food can turn on you. She just wanted to get out of here before she freezes to death. There's got to be an end to this, she thought as she walk on the same path when she got here. The path was made of solid hard Rocky Road ice cream. Where's the pun in that? She looked up and saw it was getting dark. She knew that the temperature would drop with each passing minute and she, wearing only her pajamas that was just a long shirt and shorts, needed to get out of here fast. _

"_Is this punishment for throwing perfectly good ice cream on the ground?" She asked loudly to anyone who brought her here or controlled this place. All she was greeted with was silence. "Because it wasn't intentionally, it was meant to hit a huge jerk but he dodged it." Haru held herself to keep warm and looked for anything that she could use for shelter. It was no good, everywhere she looked there was ice cream and even more ice cream, not even a cone! She was also getting tired with all the walking, but she forced herself to move forward. _

_Haru was getting weaker as her body became colder and energy being used up. Then Haru thought she was getting weak in both heart and spirit. She furrowed her eyebrows and stood up straight. What am I thinking I'm full of energy I can get out of this without a doubt! She told herself and she walked faster, trying to ignore the cold with difficulty. She then saw a light coming out of one of the mountains, curious she walked closer to the mountain. Did it just shrink? It did, it was now just two feet taller than her. She saw a door and wondered if it was there before. She grabbed the door knob and turned as she pushed forward. _

"_Welcome back Haru-chan, why are you late?" Haru was asked by her mother. Haru couldn't believe that this ice cream mountain was her home but didn't care, all she wanted was warmth. She rushed in and hugged her mother. She's so warm, she thought. "Eh are you alright, don't tell me you meet a pervert! Where is he? I kill him and send him to kitty hell!" Her mother yell out as she took out a sword and her eyes were blazing with hate and bloodlust._

"_No Mama it not that." Haru said still hugging her mother. "It's just, I'm so cold."_

"_Is that all? Don't scare me, unless your lying." Mama narrowed her eyes and looked at Haru accusingly. "How can you be cold when you wearing all those warm clothes and why is there ice cream all over your mouth?"_

_Haru didn't know what she was talking about and looked at herself. It was true, she was wearing a long jacket over a thick sweater and thick tight pants with gloves, boots, and earmuffs. Hahi? She thought and touch her lips. Sure enough there was ice cream on her gloves and looked at her mom confused. "Eh well earlier I was eating," she was cut off as her mom gasped_

"_You know it is illegal to eat ice cream, since we use it to make houses, don't tell me," She said wide eyed._

"_You ate somebody's house." She sighed, "Oh well, their lose. Hey what are you going to do with those children?" She asked as they both walked to the kitchen where at least seven children were sitting at the table. Haru knew none of the children present but remembered she brought them here earlier to baby-sit. I guess I should take them home, she thought but saw something moving outside the window. _

"_Mama there is something outside." Haru said looking out the window. Mama confused looked out as well. Haru saw her mother widen her eyes._

"_Shit, it's the ice cream monster, he's here for his sacred maiden" Her mom finally said and pulled out her sword once again. "I'll handle this." she grabbed Haru's arm and twisted it behind her back. _

"_HAHI?!" Haru yelled out in pain and confusion. She saw her mom put her sword below her chin, barely touching her throat. Haru's eyes swirled in shock as she was pushed forward to the door. W-hat is she doing? She thought as her mom kicked the backdoor open, the hinges breaking off. They walked outside, getting close to the ice cream monster but not to close. The monster was ten feet tall and looked like a teddy bear except with no fur. Ice cream teddy bear?_

"_YOU WILL NOT HAVE YOUR SACRED MAIDEN, SHE'S MINE AND IF YOU TRY TO TAKE HER AWAY, I'LL KILL HER!" Wow she really loved her daughter, so much that she'll kill her. What a hypocrite. The monster didn't like that idea and roared loudly. Haru ears felt like they going to explode and covered them. _

Haru could still hear the loud noise and sat up quickly. She covered her ears and looked around. Dazed she can see she was in her room and it was morning. _What a weird dream, _she thought rubbing her eyes. She looked at the clock that read eight o'clock. Pushing the covers off Haru stood up on the floor and stretch her body. She slouched and walked to her closet dragging her feet. She grabbed some clothes and a towel then headed to the bathroom.

By the time Haru finished her shower and dressed she heard her phone ringing in her room. Not knowing how long it's been ringing she ran to her room only to trip, on what she didn't know. "Hahi!" she yelled out while her face made contact with the floor. Haru started to cry anime tears and crawled to her room. She looked for the phone that stopped ringing, and found it near her nightstand. She checked her recent calls and found out that Kyoko was the one who was calling her. Pressing the call button Haru placed her phone on her ear. It was just a few seconds when someone answered.

"Haru-chan, good morning!"

"Good morning Kyoko-chan, sorry I didn't answer earlier I just got out of the shower." Haru said drying her hair with her free hand.

"Mm it's okay, I was wondering if you would like to join me with a little volunteer work, see I volunteered to help at a daycare center and I thought would you like to help?" Haru heard Kyoko ask.

"Yeah I would love to!" Haru replied with a huge smile as she finished putting her hair in her trademark ponytail. "Where is it and what time?"

"At the Namimori Daycare Center, next to the local library, we have to be there at nine." Kyoko replied.

"Okay I'll see you there, bye-bye." Haru said and disconnected her call. She was so happy, today she'll be able to spend the day with Kyoko and watching children. Haru absolutely adore children which is why she fully accepted. She was so happy she didn't see the first step of the stairs as she walked. Tumbling, then rolling, and a loud bang, Haru landed on the bottom with intense pain on back, head, arms, chest, butt, legs, and feet. Just where wasn't she hurt? Answer her left ear.

She groaned in pain and refused to get up as she lay face down. _I seem to be falling a lot today. Please say I didn't break anything, _she prayed. Now that'll be a miracle, she was lucky to stay conscious. She took a risk and moved her right arm up and down then bended it and unbend it. It seemed there was nothing broken and tried her other arm. So far she seemed fine as she checked all the functions of her body. She only twisted her right ankle, her left wrist, got a huge bruise on her left side and a headache. _Maybe I should see a doctor? _Haru wondered as she walked to her kitchen. She could still walk on her right foot, so she figured the pain was all in her mind. Haru glanced at the kitchen clock that read eight fifty-seven.

"Hahi?! I'm going to be late!" Haru exclaimed. She put on her shoes and headed out the door. Haru's sudden panic made her forget her little accident as she ran, more like fast walk, to her destination. She could see the library and people coming in and out. _People still go to the library even during summer? Well there are classes that give a summer reading list. _One particular person made Haru stop from bumping into them. "Hahi? I'm so-" she stopped midway as she looked at the person in front of her, which was Gokudera. _Why is he here?! _Haru froze and widened her eyes; standing there was the man that made her cry yesterday. She wasn't the only one that froze, shocked. Gokudera and Haru stood there for a good three minutes until a scream was heard.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Haru screamed and continued screaming while she walked around the boy. When she was behind him she ran away as fast as she could to where Kyoko was. Gokudera stood there, confused until he heard whispers around him. _Why did she scream, did he scare her? He scares me. What a punk making a girl scream. Poor girl is she alright? _This was enough to piss him off and he started walking to the same direction where Haru ran.

Haru was gasping for breath as cold sweat came out her forehead. It wasn't a long run, oh no. She made it to the center in ten seconds; it was just the fear she felt for the guy that she was still shaking. _W-why did I r-ran away from him? _She thought as she walked towards Kyoko and two unknown females.

"Haru-chan you made it, are you ok?" Kyoko asked.

"Eh? Oh I'm okay!" Haru waved her hand to showing there was nothing to worry about. She never told Kyoko about the park incident so she wouldn't understand why she got scared of Gokudera earlier. Perhaps she'll tell her, if she can still talk about it. One of the ladies can up and introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Yuki and this is my co-worker Ayame, please to meet you" The one named Yuki said. She had short blond hair, light brown eyes, and a dark complexion. The one named Ayame had long black hair tied up; she also have brown eyes and a dark complexion.

"Please to meet you I'm Haru Miura." She bowed to the women standing. Both women smiled brightly that Haru felt she would enjoy their company very much.

"We're glad you guys took time off your summer to help us, with parents working and young children out of school, there is more than we can handle." The women guided the two teens to the play area were they could see children scattered all around, playing with each other. Some looked nice, others seem to be trouble makers at first glance but overall nothing the two girls can't handle.

The two girls did what the women instructed them to do. They played with the children, read to them, teach the children a few things, and stop fights and crying. Haru and Kyoko got to eat snacks with the children and talk to some. Haru was glad to have something to distract her, she wondered if Gokudera was angry.

Few of the children ran up to her and said they wanted to play outside. Haru agreed and took them out back where there is a swing set, a sandbox, a slide, and many more toys. She watched them play and wondered what Lambo, I-Pin, and Reborn were doing. Perhaps she and Kyoko could pay a visit to Tsuna's house. She smiled at the idea, it was always fun at his house.

Since a few of the mother's picked up their child or children, Yuki told the girl that they are able to leave if the wish so. "Thank you so much for help."

"No, it's no problem, it was our pleasure." Haru replied as she and Kyoko stood near the entrance.

"Thank you for taking care of us." Kyoko bowed, Haru mimicking her action.

"We hope you can come tomorrow as well, if it is no trouble." Ayame told the girl. Kyoko and Haru smiled brightly and nodded their head.

"Yes we would love to!" they said in unison

"That's wonderful, we're taking the children to a temple since tomorrow is the festival, be sure to come early." Yuki said. The two women waved the girls good-bye as they left.

"I'm so excited for the festival, hey why don't we ask if Tsuna-san and everyone are going?" Haru asked Kyoko as they walked down the street.

"Yeah and we could ask Lambo and I-pin if they want to come with us to the temple. Besides I want to give them some of these snack, I'm sure they'll enjoy it." Kyoko showed the bag of treats they were able to take from the day care to Haru. "That's right are you going to wear a yukata?"

"EH?! I forgot about that, I will but should I wear last years or get a new one?" Haru furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought. She won't get paid in three days and the festival is tomorrow. _I can wear last years, I didn't grow to much did I? _She wondered as she looked at herself. "Yeah I'll be fine with last years." She told Kyoko and smiled brightly. Haru felt an ominous aura behind them but disregard it.

"There you are." A deep gruff voice spoke behind them. The two girls didn't recognize such a menacing and angry voice and turned around. Seeing the person made Haru turn stone from shock.

"Eh Gokudera-kun, is something the matter?" Sweet, innocent and kind Kyoko asked the ever pissed off Gokudera. Why is he pissed off well since the scream that the air headed girl made the bystanders became weary of the silver haired boy. Though some ignored him others just couldn't keep their noses out. When Gokudera went to follow the girl for an explanation, she disappeared from his sight and surrounding senses. He figured she was inside that place with the many snot-nose kids and waited for her to come out. Somehow people who were nearby thought he was a stalker and was causing the cute girl trouble and went to 'deal' with Gokudera but it was fruitless. Those who didn't run away from his glare were thrown away with fire power.

After a while it was quiet and nobody went near the boy until a few minutes before the girls left. A couple of thugs, who were walking by, thought it would be easy to bully Gokudera and rise up their reputation. Some people just don't know how dangerous he was until after it was too late. Their little fight that lasted five minutes or less, I don't know, nobody checked the time, caused Gokudera to miss the girls. Now there he stood in front of a very shocked and pale Haru and a confused Kyoko.

"Mind telling me why the heck you screamed at me and ran away, stupid woman?" He said controlling his anger. He wasn't angry at her exactly, it was everything else that happened this morning. He glared at Haru, who was standing there wide eyed. Kyoko looked back to Haru to Gokudera back to Haru. She reach out her hand and touched Haru's shoulder.

"Haru-chan?" She asked and shock her a tiny bit, just enough to snap Haru out of her daze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed. Kyoko jumped in surprised from Haru's action and Gokudera stood there glaring. He expected this from the girl but this time she was louder, which annoyed him. In no time she turned around and ran away from the two in a speed of 75 miles per hour. Gokudera also expected this and ran after her, even if this was troublesome. He can still hear her screaming, but was he getting closer or not?

_Dammit how is she running this fast? _Gokudera thought. All the while Kyoko stood the confused but followed taking her time since she didn't know where they were going.

Haru turned her head to look back but regretted it whole heartily. _He's following me and he's angry! _She panicked and turned a corner. She looked around to find a place to hide and entered a candy shop. She gasped for breath and looked out the window, not noticing the stares she was getting. When she saw him she quickly moved away and hid behind the counter, confusing the man who worked behind the counter.

Gokudera, being part of the mafia, can sense the little things and saw quick movement in that store with many candy. _She must be in there, _he thought and entered casually, he didn't want to cause a scene. Which was impossible since entering casually meant giving an intense killing aura and almost breaking the door which caused very scared customers to cower near the walls.

"Hey if you don't work here then your not allowed to be here!" The candy shop worker said and push Haru out into the open.

"Hahi?!" was heard. Gokudera quickly turned his gaze to the poor girl who was shaking as sweat rolled down her face. Gokudera stood unmoving but glared. Haru looked away from his piercing green eyes to the door, wondering if she could make a break for it.

"Oh no you don't." That menacing voice not only shocked Haru but made the people scream out of the store, even the workers. It was only them, alone, in a candy shop, with chocolate, and lollipops, Gummy Bears, Life Savers, Pockys, bubble gum, fruit candy and candy rope. This would be heaven for Lambo but he isn't here right now. Haru looked back at those eyes and remembered the last time she looked at them. She couldn't help but get tears in her eyes.

Gokudera was taken aback and all the evil aura disappeared. "H-hey why are you crying?" it was no good he couldn't stand teary eyes and this was making it difficult. All he wanted were answers and say something other things.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!!" She cried out and moved back a little. This made Gokudera feel guilty but as a man, he didn't give in. He stood there watching Haru cry and waited until he felt it was good enough to speak.

"Hey, listen I ju-I want to, I, I don't know why your crying stupid woman!" Gokudera said giving up on what he want to say earlier. Haru sniffed and looked at him. _Dammit why can't I just apologize to this stupid girl? Why is it that I'm always making her cry? Shit. _"And why are you running away from me?" He asked determined.

"B-because y-you scare me." Haru told him between sobs while hiding her face. "A-and I don't w-want you to be a-angry at me, I just w-wanted to g-give you y-your wallet b-back." All this crying was giving her a headache.

Gokudera was confused on that last part but what she said hurt him a little. He then remembered what happen yesterday where he couldn't find his wallet and thought maybe he dropped it. _So that's why she chased after me, I'm such an ass. _He cursed at himself for being an idiot. He looked at the crying girl and went closer. He sat next to her and sighed, thinking about what to say. While he thought of it, Haru was slowly calming down and glance at him. She was startled to see him look back at her and with such a weird expression. She crawled away from him thinking it was a trap of some kind.

_He's probably going to yell at me or something, _Haru thought as she kept an eye on him, but he didn't move. _Well if he is then I'm not going without a fight. _She was prepared for whatever he was going to strike at her but what he said caught her off guard. "Hahi?"

"I said I'm sorry, are you deaf?" Gokudera said and frowned. Nothing he says ever gets through to her. Haru just sat there confused. Not once has she heard an apology from the tempered boy.

"Oh," She said but realized something was wrong with that sentence. "It's a trick!" She stood up and yelled out, making Gokudera twitch.

"What'd you say stupid woman!" he too stood up.

"I'm not going to fall for one of you tricks!"

"IDIOT I WAS BEING SERIOUS!"

"LIES!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"WHAT YOU SAID WAS A LIE!"

"I DIDN'T LIE!"

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TRICK ME GOKUDERA-KUN, I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!"

"WHO SAID I WANTED FORGIVENESS, ESPACIALLY FROM A STUPID GIRL!"

"I AM NOT STUPID!" Haru yelled out as they walked out of the store.

Though they didn't know, the incident from yesterday and today was forgotten. When they met up with the confused Kyoko, Gokudera walked ahead while Haru told every thing that happened. Now understanding both girls were glad to have everything back to normal, well as normal as things went. Haru looked at the silver haired boy and was glad to have him speaking to her again. She smiled and both girls ran up to catch up to him.

*&*

**Aw I'm so happy this chapter ended well. Too bad I didn't use many characters but next chapter I will in the festival. Tell me how much you like it or hate it. By the way I'm still keeping who is going to pair up with Haru a secret. Hahaha. **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is done, you know I never thought I'll have six chapters and still continuing. I feel super proud. And thanks to your reviews I feel motivated. Please continue reading within mind your getting this for free. Hahaha like my work is good enough for sale. I have that low of self-confidence ;~; nobody would buy this if it was an actual story on sale.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters. **

*&* Six *&*

There was a big group in the Sawada household. Not long ago it was just only a boy and his mom but many things has happened since the arrival of one particular hitman. That professional hitman was known throughout the mafia world in Italy and his name was Reborn. If it wasn't for him Tsuna would never been able to have this many friends and have his crush visit him at his house. Yes he is a very happy boy. No good Tsuna was able to have one good thing happen to him without something screwing up. Wait a minute. That's doesn't sound right.

KABOOM!

A loud noise was heard at the Sawada household as smoke escaped from the ground. That was where The Smoking Bomb threw his ever hidden dynamites at a loud crying baby cow. Wait that wasn't a baby cow, it was Lambo in his cow print suit.

"Gokudera-kun quit bulling Lambo-chan!" A voice was heard over the commotion along with others like:

"Stupid cow I'll kill you!"

"Tol-er-ate."

"Stop you guys!"

"They're just playing, leave them be."

"Your too soft Yamamoto."

"Hahi?! Leave him alone!"

"Stay out of this stupid woman!"

"Your being reckless Hayato."

"Sis! AWUAGH!"

"GOKUDERA-KUN!"

"Oh man he doesn't look good."

Tsuna sweat drop as he rushed to where Gokudera collapsed. Man of all days for things to turn chaotic it had to be today when Kyoko visits. At least it has calmed down. Now that Lambo was no longer crying and was eating the snacks the girls have brought, they can finally ask what they wanted to since they got here.

"Tsuna-kun are you going to the festival tomorrow?' Kyoko ask when the brown haired boy came back from placing the unconscious Gokudera on his bed.

"Eh well um yeah I think so." Tsuna blushed and scratched behind his head. _Awa could Kyoko-chan be inviting me to go to the festival with her? _He imagined them both together at the festival laughing having a great time, then night would fall and the fireworks blasting away and two teen stare at each other eyes.

"That's great we could all together as a group." Kyoko said. That shattered his dream. Rejected again.

"Hahi, that's right Tsuna-san we were wondering if we can take Lambo and I-pin to a temple visit tomorrow morning before the festival." Haru told him. She sat next to Kyoko near Lambo and I-pin, who are eating away. "Tomorrow the day care center is taking the children on a trip to a temple, can we bring them?"

"Eh why are you asking me?" Tsuna ask then he saw Kyoko's face, smiling brightly. "I'm fine with it if you want to." He blushed while the girls were talking, ecstatic about the visit, and something landed on his head.

"Tsuna lets play, lets play." Lambo whined as he crawled on top of Tsuna's head.

"Okay, okay just get off me!" Tsuna told him reaching up to grab Lambo and putting him down. He grabbed a ball that was next to him and handed it to Lambo. "Here play catch with this."

Lambo ran across the yard then threw the ball at Tsuna. When he caught it he threw it back at Lambo, who moved to another place, and caught it. "You suppose to stay in the same spot Lambo."

"But that's no fun No Good Tsuna." Lambo said as he ran near the girls and threw it again.

"Don't call me No Good Tsuna!" He threw it but Lambo moved again and the ball bounced on the floor.

"EH, your not good at this are Useless Tsuna?" Lambo said as he picked his nose looking bored. Tsuna got annoyed be this and went to get the ball but Yamamoto was near so he grabbed it.

"I got it Tsuna, here." He said ready to throw the ball.

"EH?! No wait-" but it was to late Yamamoto went serious and threw it like he would in baseball throwing it at 100 mph. Tsuna yelled it and dropped to the floor just missing the ball that went through the wooden fence. Tsuna looked horrified at the broken pieces of the fence then stared at Yamamoto. He was grinning like a fool and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry didn't mean to, it just happened." Yamamoto laugh. _He's too _strong_, it's frightening, _Tsuna thought. Tsuna heard Lambo cry of boredom and sweat dropped as Reborn popped out of nowhere wearing a bird suit.

"Your not a very good babysitter, Tsuna." Bird Reborn said

"Eh?! What the heck are you doing?" Tsuna yelled. "And who said I have to baby sit him."

"Not just Lambo, I-pin too." He told the brown haired boy.

"Hahi? Don't cry Lambo-chan I'll play with you." Haru ran to the cow, I mean baby, and picked him up from the ground. Haru loved being here, she gets to be with her friends and play with the children. It was all a bliss.

"See even Haru is better at this than you who is going to be the next boss." Reborn taunt Tsuna, but he didn't take affect. Just then Lambo spotted Reborn.

"I FOUND YOU REBORN, DIE!" He yelled slipping away from Haru. He took out a grenade and threw it at Reborn. Reborn, being a powerful hitman, only hit the grenade with the back of his tiny hand changing the direction to Tsuna. Tsuna yelled and jumped away just to miss the explosion. The explosion near the fence surprised Haru as something hit the back of her head. She yelp as pain exploded in her head, add to the headache she was able to repress from her accident down the stairs that morning. Maybe she should have seen a doctor.

Gokudera, who regain conscious, ran out of the house thinking the boss was in trouble and saw Tsuna getting up from the ground. Gokudera ran to him and checked his surrounding making sure their were no enemies. Since nothing seem out of the ordinary he figured Lambo had something to do with it. Right to the point Gokudera. "10th are you alright, Idiot cow watch what your doing, you could have kill 10th." Though it was Lambo's fault for throwing the grenade it was also Reborn who push it to the side but nobody will blame him.

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko called out getting attention from the boys. She and I-pin ran to the unconscious girl worried something might happen to her when something did. She put her hand on the girl's shoulder and shook her hoping she would wake up, but with no results. In the background an argument was going on between a worrisome boy and a crying baby, telling who is to blame and who isn't. Yamamoto and Reborn quickly appeared near Kyoko and a tearful I-pin and inspected Haru for any other injuries. A sigh of relief was heard when nothing else was found.

"It seems that she is unconscious but that isn't what's bothering me." Reborn said no longer in his bird suit but in is regular black suit.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked as he turned Haru over and picked her up bridal style. If Haru wasn't unconscious she's be blushing right now. Yamamoto walked near the house when Bianchi came out.

"Here lay her head on this." She ordered him as she put a pillow on the wooden floor. She was wearing goggles so Gokudera wouldn't fall unconscious as well, Haru was more important to take care off. Yamamoto did as he was told and sat near the girl making sure no other danger befall on her. Bianchi answered his question for Reborn, "Haru is a tough girl, she wouldn't have fallen this easy. Especially from a ball thrown at her."

Everyone other than Bianchi, and Reborn was confused by that statement. A ball? Nobody threw a ball unless… everyone turned their head to where Haru has fallen. Sure enough there was the ball they were playing with earlier on the ground to everyone's surprise. But how did it get there and who threw it? Lets rewind.

A father was watching his son playing in the yard when a ball flew through the fence hitting the little boy.

"bwua!!!" the little boy yelled out. The father was startled by this and ran to his son who was unconscious by the impact.

"Where did this ball come from? And how could it have pass the fence, what amazing force." Of course any man would be admired by a ball throw in such speed, even if it hit your son full in the head making him black out.

"See that Daisuke that's how to throw a ball, Yahoo!" didn't he notice the unmoving child? Oh well. He picked up the ball and threw it over the fence when suddenly there was a huge explosion. The father jumped in surprise and dropping the little boy named Daisuke on the ground.

"Eh?! Did I do that?" Of course he didn't, he just hit the air headed girl knocking her to unconsciousness.

Now back to the others.

Haru lay there on a soft pillow while the other were talking around her.

"EH? Stress?" Tsuna asked unbelieving what he was told.

"That's right if she had built up many stress of course she'll collapse in an instant," Bianchi said, "But why would she be stressed had anything happened in the past few days?" She looked confused, or as confused as Bianchi gets, when she saw the odd expressions the others were making. "What is it?"

"Eh well the other day Haru lost her job," Tsuna said looking worrisome.

"And she couldn't find a new one at all yesterday," Yamamoto told them though he was unsure if that could make a person have stress, he wouldn't know he never had stress. He looked at Gokudera puzzled, who just shrugged.

"Plus her house got robbed, but we got her stuff back." Gokudera said looking somewhere else than at Haru. What could it be? What could trouble Haru so much that she built up stress. _Probably something stupid so why is it worrying me? _He thought as he looked at Haru. _She doesn't look peaceful just like earlier when I hurt her feelings._ _Wait could she be hurt emotionally but I apologized, must not have gone through her head._ Gokudera sighed at this.

"For now we will have to wait until she wakes up to understand, now who wants to eat?" Bianchi asked holding up food that was bubbling and releasing toxic gas, what is that purple aura? Tsuna, Gokudera, I-pin, and a little bit of Lambo were shocked in fright and ran away from the Poison Scorpion dragging Kyoko and Yamamoto who didn't know of the woman's intention.

"Ai!! Don't give them your poison cooking Bianchi!" Tsuna yelled.

"But I made them out of love, you wouldn't want this to go to waste." Bianchi said advancing towards them, mostly Tsuna.

_What's going on? I hear yelling and cries but who? _Haru thought as she lay down on something solid. She can hear familiar voice but she couldn't open her eyes to clarify. _Lambo? Why is he crying? Eh is that Gokudera yelling? The jerk he always bully Lambo! _She felt something press on her head, a hand but who's?

"Haru-chan I hope you wake up soon." Kyoko's voice was heard.

_Eh I'm not awake? Ah! I can't move! Hahi it's so dark! Oh no I'm dead! But I'm too young! Wah! I don't want to die, how?! Oh yeah there was that explosion but what hit my head? Ah so many questions, my head hurts. _

"Is she waking up, I saw something move." Yamamoto said. He sounded close.

"I'm not sure maybe she's dreaming." Kyoko told him. Yamamoto looked thoughtfully at the dark haired girl he assured himself that she was okay.

_Ah they're worried. I feel awful for making them worry, I probably ruined this day. All I wanted was to spend time with them, now I got myself killed. Wait I'm still breathing. Yay I'm not dead but why can't I move or open my eyes if I'm not asleep_?

That was a good question see when she got hit her body went into shock, temporarily paralyzing some of the brain signals to the body, temporarily of course. But Haru didn't know that until sometime later.

_I got to wake up but how? _She told herself. She tried to open her eyes, move her hands even say something, but without success. She thought about giving up, a little nap won't hurt right but she remember that she wasn't at her own house. She didn't want to be rude so she put a little more effort.

"Come on stupid woman, your not this weak," she heard Gokudera said. She felt no other presence than him. _Where's everyone else? _She thought. She was sure Kyoko and Yamamoto was there recently.

"Che how long are you going to make me worried, wake up already." He told the unmoving girl. Haru got a little ticked at this.

_Well excuse me for getting hit, I didn't plan to fall unconscious and find that I can't move a single muscle! Why won't you do something about it you ungrateful jerk! _While she was musing very loudly to the silver haired boy, Gokudera looked thoughtfully at Haru.

"You never listen to me do you, somehow I'm glad don't. If you had listened to me yesterday and gone home you would've met up with those bastards." Gokudera told her thinking she wasn't listening when she was. "I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt from doing what I told you." Haru could only remain silent. _What is he talking about?_ _That's it I need to…._

Haru fluttered her eyelids open but couldn't see clearly, all she saw was a blob. Hurray she woke up. She let out a groan as she tried to get up, somehow she felt heavier than before but she didn't gain any weight.

"'bout time you woke up, stupid woman" She heard Gokudera say. She looked dazed at Gokudera but she was trying to adjust her sight.

"What were you talking about?" She asked when she could see him a little clearly.

"You got hit by a baseball that made you black out." He told her in a bore manner. Haru slouched where she sat.

"No earlier about you not forgiving yourself if I got hurt." Haru said. She was surprised to see Gokudera looked shocked. Did I say something weird?

"You heard what I said?" He asked his eyes shadowed. Haru was confused why he asked and nodded. "While you were asleep?"

"Well I wasn't asleep, actually I couldn't move or open my eyes until now." She answered him feeling a little afraid why he sounded angry. Just then Kyoko popped out to check on Haru, only to see her sitting up.

"Haru-chan your awake, thank goodness!" She said loudly enough for everyone to hear and hugged Haru. Haru was surprised by the sudden hugged but felt happy as she saw the relieved faces everyone had when they came out of the house. Haru told them she was alright when they asked how she felt.

"I'm glad you okay Haru." Yamamoto said patting her head and giving her a smile. Haru blushed and looked away, she felt even more happy when he said that.

"Haru has anything happen to you earlier to cause to fall unconscious easily?" Reborn asked.

"Say an accident?" Everyone was confused by the question but Bianchi.

"Eh wasn't it stress that cause it?" Tsuna asked Reborn but he ignored him.

"Hahi? Stress I don't have any stress." Haru told them, when everyone looked at her confused she blushed. "Um it's probably because this morning I fell down the stairs and banged my head, so when the ball hit me…" She didn't continue due to embarrassment of her accident. Reborn and Bianchi had thought something like this happened, it was just more fun to worry the others.

_It was all because of her clumsiness? _Everyone thought and sweat dropped. Yamamoto laughed at this as Tsuna and Gokudera looked at Haru in disbelief while Kyoko, Lambo, and I-pin paid no mind for this. Accidents happen they thought. Haru blushed even more wishing she was unconscious again. Now that it was over with, it was time to head home. Kyoko headed out first then Yamamoto left after. Haru told the kids that she and Kyoko would come early tomorrow then caught up to Gokudera as he headed out.

"Gokudera!" Haru called out hoping he'll listen. Gokudera turned, curious, to see Haru come to a stop near him. _Now he listens to me_, she thought. "Uh you didn't answer my question earlier."

Gokudera scowled when he remembered what she meant. _She couldn't just let it go can she? _He thought. "It's nothing." He said turning around.

"But," She didn't continue cause he interrupted.

"It's just as a I said earlier," Haru heard him say. "If you got hurt because I told you to go home when those thieves could have been there, I wouldn't forgive myself, especially since there was no reason for you to head home." He walked away leaving Haru stand there.

Haru felt moved by his words. She never thought he would care about her so much he wouldn't forgive himself. _Were they really strong that I could have been hurt? _She turned and headed home. _Somehow I feel happy that he cares, I hope now he doesn't see me as just Tsuna's friend anymore. I want to get closer to him. _She blushed at the thought of them together laughing, telling jokes, holding hands, and kissing. Haru blushed even more and screamed in her mind. _N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NOOOOOOO W-W-WAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT THAT!!! BAD HARU BAD!!! Though we do look nice. HAHI?! WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

A bystander thought she was having a seizure and went to help her but was run over by Haru as she ran straight home. _Ouch._

Haru desperately wanted a distraction from her thoughts of the silver haired boy and entered her house looking for her dad. It was no good her dad wouldn't help at all, he would make it worse by another lecture. She ran straight to her room and collapsed on her bed and buried herself under her pillow. She couldn't think of dinner or anything for that matter but the boy she tried to push away. Even after a shower she couldn't stop thinking about him and tried to sleep.

******

Haru woke up with the sound of her cell phone going off, she looked around and picked it up.

"Hello?" She yawned. _What time is it? _She thought.

"Haru-chan are you still asleep we're about to go to the temple?" Kyoko asked. Haru jumped up in surprised. It was the next day, how could she forget about the trip and the children.

"Hahi?! Oh no I slept in!" She panicked as she looked around her room to find clothes. She still had her phone when Kyoko told her she already picked up Lambo and I-pin, so all she needed to do was get there. Haru apologized and thanked her for her kindness. She quickly changed and washed off the morning junk. She grabbed her belongings and headed out the door after she said good-bye to her dad. She ran as fast as her legs can take her, careful not to crash into anybody.

Haru almost passed the day care center and skidded to a halt but with the speed she went she fell and landed on her bad wrist that didn't heal enough. _Ow! Now I won't be able to use this hand_, she thought and got up. She gasped for breath as her lungs burned and thought she was going to die. She looked up and saw everyone crowd near the day care center's bus as Kyoko, Lambo, and I-pin went towards her. Calming down, she was glad she made it time as they entered the bus and drove off.

"Wow it's so pretty." Haru said as she looked at the temple when they arrived. She looked at the trees, surrounding the area, and was amazed by the beauty of nature. She walked with the two ladies and children with Lambo and I-pin in front of her. The temple was up the hill colored in red with matching stairs leading to it. She saw a small pond with colorful fish and pointed with her good hand so the children could see. Some children who had already been here before ran forward, only the first timers and those who love nature, like Haru, continued to look around. It wasn't like they were going to leave quickly. Yuki and Ayame told the two girls the children had their mothers pack them an obento so they could eat here. Kyoko and Haru didn't know they had to pack lunch but the two women made enough for the girls and the two five year olds. They thanked them for their kindness and reached the top of the temple. Haru prayed for good fortune in the future for everyone and herself, before the trip was over.

Haru enjoyed the whole trip and the fact that nothing bad happened made it better. She had Lambo in her lap while he was playing without something he found on the ground as they drove back to the day care. While on the way Haru and Kyoko talked about the festival and what they should do when they get there. Of course Haru planned to bandage up her wrist so it wouldn't heal badly. Kyoko told her that she'll take I-pin to her house so she could change into her yukata and Haru could take Lambo since they figured the boys would already be at the festival.

They arrived at the day care and said good-bye to the women and the children and headed home. When they reach the corner to separate paths they agreed to meet here. Haru and Lambo headed to Haru's house and Haru search for last years yukata while she gave Lambo some of her candy. While Lambo finished his candy Haru finished changing but was a bit disappointed when she found that she has grew by half an inch. _I didn't grow much, am I going to remain short for the rest of adulthood? _

"Shall we get going Lambo-chan?" Haru asked cheerfully, hey she's still young she has time to grow taller.

"Bwahaha festival, festival, Lambo-san is going to have fun at the festival," Lambo said happily. He's right festival are meant to have fun. "Hey Haru buy me something to eat when he get there."

"But Lambo you already had lunch Yuki-san made." She told Lambo as they headed out the door.

"But Lambo-san is still hungry." He whined. Haru just smiled as she held on to Lambo, faking he's weak from hunger, and meet up with Kyoko and I-pin. Together they all headed towards the festival.

*&*

**I'm glad I at least used other characters in this chapter. Don't worry in the next chapter it'll be more of Haru, like before. If it sounded like I went kind of fast it's because I wanted to finished this before I go out of town. Don't expect any updates until next week. Besides I want to rest your minds on the big surprise in the next chapter. **

**Review!! You know I don't care if you say two words as long as I know you like it, I'm happy. **

**See you next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I swear as soon as I came back from my trip there has been constant annoyance one after another, it kept me from thinking straight. As much as I want to rant about my family and the little child I had to baby sit, I rather give you this new story that I planned to update a few days ago. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters. **

*&* Seven *&*

"Haru-chan, look! Aren't they cute?"

"Eh! They're so cute, I want one." Haru said as she and Kyoko hover over a tank full of turtles. The four of them started walking around for five minutes and already they're distracted by the scoop a turtle game stand. Like that wasn't the only game stand but it was the first they saw. Haru could see at least twenty or more baby turtles swimming around in circles. "Mister I want to play please!"

"That'll be 300 yen for each scoop." The kind old man that looks to be around forty said. Haru gave him the money and carefully grabbed the scoop, she didn't want to hurt her wrist more. She stared at the turtles and waited for the right moment to strike. Kyoko stood by her, enjoying watching her playing.

"Okay here it goes." Haru said to no one. She dipped the scoop in front of a swimming turtle and picked it up. She failed at keeping it in the scoop due to a tiny ping of pain. "Hahi? I'm not done yet." She dipped the scoop again but this time ignored the small pain. Startled, the paper ripped from being in the water to long. She was very disappointed at losing the game and didn't get a cute turtle as a pet.

"It's alright Haru-chan you'll get one next time." Kyoko cheered her up as Haru stood up with a defeated look. _I swear by the end of this day I will take home a cute turtle, _Haru thought.

"You can play again for another 300 yen." The old man suggested hoping she'd say yes. Haru declined for she didn't want to waste her money, what ever money she had left.

She then continued to walk forward with Kyoko to see the other stands after getting Lambo off from the stand they were in. Lambo then pestered Haru to buy sweet corn but Haru told him he already ate too much earlier at the temple. Lambo laid on ground and refused to get up because he said was too weak. Haru didn't buy the act but she promised to buy something even more delicious if he doesn't cause trouble. While Haru took care of Lambo, Kyoko and I-pin came with four festival masks. That got the kids excited as they ran around with the masks on, and the girls talked about the first time they got their mask.

"Mama told me to only wear the mask whenever I don't want anybody to know that I stole from them, but Papa said it was bad to steal so I never wore a mask until sometime later." Haru told Kyoko as they walked behind the kids.

"Eh Haru-chan you didn't steal did you?" Kyoko knew it wasn't true she just wanted to tease Haru. She looked so cute when she was confused.

"Hahi? No that's not what I meant," Haru quickly said feeling embarrassed, "I just meant that later on I don't have to wear a mask for that reason, I can just wear it for fun."

Kyoko smiled and giggled, it was amusing to see Haru wave her hands wildly and make a panicked but cute face. Haru laughed too when she realized her own actions and walked forward.

Many stands were open and filled with customers but not much of a crowd to their relief. Crowded places are hard to get through and take up time to look around.

"Look Kyoko-chan don't they look delicious, do you want one?" Haru asked as she went to a yakidango stand. Haru wasn't sure if she should buy the fried dumplings but she knew Lambo and I-pin would want something to eat. Besides she did made a promise to Lambo.

"Yeah Lambo-chan and I-pin-chan should be hungry for a snack about now." Kyoko said, when she suddenly remembered something. "Where did they go, I'm was sure they were in front of us just a minute ago." Kyoko and Haru looked around for two five year olds with masks but there were many other children wearing masks too.

"Hahi? What kind of masks are I-pin-chan and Lambo-chan wearing?" Haru asked Kyoko and herself, holding the four servings of yakidango. The many children running around was making it hard to find them since most of their masks are identical.

"I'm pretty sure they aren't wearing pokemon masks," Kyoko said looking closer at the children, "I think I-pin-chan has a cat mask and-Oh Lambo-chan dropped his mask!" Kyoko and Haru went near the dropped mask and looked around, hoping to see a bushy haired baby. Finding nothing Haru began to worry and looked more frantically.

"Yo young Haru-san and young Kyoko-san," An adult greeted behind the girls next to the girls. Oh my it was adult Lambo that Haru and Kyoko don't know about. What they also don't know is that baby Lambo shot the ten year bazooka at both him and I-pin when they were fighting/chasing each other.

"Kya! it's the pervert!" Haru yelled out and stepped closer to the confused Kyoko. That insult made Lambo sad and went to a corner to sulk. Haru was to crept out to notice the depressing aura around him and the girl standing next to him until she talked.

"There there Lambo-kun that's nothing to be sad about." A girl that looked familiar to the two girls patted the depressed boy's back. She wore her long black hair in a braid rested on her shoulder. Haru was taken back at how beautiful she and her kimono was. _I wonder if I could find one like that at a cheaper price. _Some how Haru no longer thought of the two unknown yet familiar people but of a possible price of the kimono.

"Uh excuse me have you two possibly have seen two babies running around?" Kyoko ask not minding what Haru had called the older boy. "One is a girl with Chinese clothing and one is a boy in cow print clothing, they're usually together."

The girls didn't notice the blush older I-pin made at the word 'together' because it was there for about a millisecond. Of course for a professional hitman it is important to control outward emotions.

"Er, we're not together," Older I-pin said but it was quickly forgotten when a yelled was heard.

"AH THEIF, YOU PUNK GET BACK HERE!"

Kyoko and Haru diverted their attention to where the yell was heard and saw many curious and worried faces among the crowd. _If there are thieves lurking around there could be children snatchers, we have to find I-pin-chan and Lambo-chan quickly! _Haru panicked in her mind and looked back at the two people but was confused when she didn't see them.

"Hahi? Where did they go?" Haru asked looking around. People seem to be disappearing lately.

"Lambo-chan! I-pin-chan! Where were you guys?" Kyoko exclaimed. The girls gave a look of relief to see the two lost but found little children in the exact place where the two older people were at.

"Hahi, we were beginning to worry," Haru told them and gave them the promised fried dumplings which Lambo devoured in an instant and tried to steal I-pin's. I-pin being a skilled assassin ran behind Kyoko and quickly chewed her food. Being a sore loser Lambo begged for more yaki dango making Haru think if he's going to do this all day. She and Kyoko laughed at their actions when Haru remembered something.

"Hey Kyoko-chan we should find the guys and watch the fireworks like last years." Haru suggested.

"Sure but I hope they aren't working at a stand like last year." Kyoko said as they took their time walking, looking for three guys who were always together. Kyoko admired their friendship just like hers with Hana and Haru. Speaking of Hana, Kyoko was disappointed that she couldn't come but she didn't let that bring her down.

Haru looked around when she saw something that caught her absolute attention. It wasn't the boys, food, a sparkly object, a dying animal, or another game stand but a fortune telling stand. Haru loved fortune tellers and believed every word they say, in other words she's a very naïve person. When she saw this her eyes glows like the sun and she ran to it, forgetting to tell Kyoko and the others.

"Please tell me my fortune!" Haru asked loudly at the fortune teller, who was used to people like Haru. She had short curly hair, a dark complexion and bright blue eyes. Haru saw that she wore many accessories on her arms, neck, and hair. _She's very pretty for a fortune teller_, Haru thought awed.

"For 1500 yen you can take a seat and I'll tell you all that you want to know." The lady fortune teller told her in a bored but amused tone. Haru quickly took a seat and paid the lady, she was determined to find out about her future. Will she get a job? Will it pay well? Will her mother be able to finish her book in time? Will Haru find her one true love? Will she have a wonderful marriage? Will she have children? Will she be able to win that cute baby turtle by the end of today? So many questions Haru was about to explode if the fortune teller didn't get on with it.

"Place you hand on this crystal ball," she commanded a clear glass ball in the size of her head was placed in the middle of the table in front of them, _Will this really work don't fortune teller use tarot cards? _"Relax your body and close your eyes, empty your thoughts and breath slowly." Haru did what she was told, never distrusting the lady's words. Haru couldn't see what was happening but she heard the lady's words clearly.

"Hmm it seems you went through a painful experience earlier but because of you optimistic personality you saw the better of it." Haru heard the fortune teller say. She was surprised to hear such things, _does she know of my fight with Gokudera and the robbery at my house? Those were painful experiences though she is right when I got through it. _Little did she know the lady saw the bandages on her wrist, of course she went through a painful experience, the lady just didn't say which kind.

"That is true but what can you tell me of my future?" Haru ask politely, but she was eager to know now that she know this lady was good. She didn't mention this before but she can tell when she was getting a good deal out of fortune tellers. If only that helped her with fortune tellers before.

"Very well," The curly haired lady said and concentrated on her work, "I'm shown that you will find something dear that you have lost. But if your not careful you will lose it again. Also if you worried about money, don't, I can see that you will meet a fortune if you work hard."

Haru was confused by her words but then again working hard does pay well. "So what is it that I will find and lose if I'm not careful, and does that mean I'll find a good job?" she asked hopefully.

"It does not clearly say; it could be anything friends, family, pets, precious objects, etc. etc. you know what I mean. As for a good job if you look in the right places and know the right people it could get you the best job." Haru kept those words of advice locked in her mind. The best job means the best pay check, with that she could help her dad with expenses and bills and her mom can take all the time she needs to work on her book. Hey Haru wasn't greedy she just cares very deep on her family finances and wants to give them and herself an easy life.

"Here's something you might need to know," The blue eyed lady stated, that caught Haru's attention. "You seem to be prone to accidents, bad luck and false conclusions. Wow looks like you might need to carry some charms to even those out." The lady laughed at how unlucky Haru was, not noticing Haru's shocked look. Haru always thought why she was getting into odd situations, never knew it was because she carried bad luck. Haru figured she was done that she stood up to go.

"Wait! There's something that I found that will give you a hint as to what is dearest that you will lose if you don't keep hold of it." The fortune teller said. Haru sat back down with interest that her eagerness told the lady to continue. "What is dearest to your heart has always been next you, if you do not observe your surroundings you will not see the beauty of it all." With that Haru left with a confused look after thanking the woman.

Her words left a huge impact on the girl that she didn't notice Kyoko and the others have been waiting near the stand. What took her mind off it was the growling in her stomach, how long has it been that she last ate. Kyoko saw the embarrassment on Haru's face that she offered to buy something to eat. Haru didn't want to be a bother to Kyoko but when she smelled fresh cooked takoyaki she started to drool. She along with Lambo stuffed their mouths with fried octopus and chicken while Kyoko and I-pin enjoyed theirs at a steady pace. It was like a movie and a dinner, the movie being Lambo's fast pace eating and choking.

Haru didn't pay attention to Lambo's choking because she saw another scoop a baby turtle game stand. Fixated on the stand Haru took out her bag of coins. She told Kyoko that she going to play and walked to the stand.

"Would you like to play little missy?" The stand owner said, he looked a lot older than the other guy in the first stand but friendly enough.

"Yes!" Haru replied and paid the game price. After four failed attempts, little kid insults, teasing from Lambo, encouragement from Kyoko, I-pin and other unknown people, Haru got the baby turtle she wanted. She grabbed the clear bag full of water with the baby turtle from the old man and turned to show her prize to Lambo and I-pin.

"That's great Haru, I didn't think you'll get worked up for a turtle," Yamamoto said. He gave her a thumbs up for victory.

"Hya!" Haru exclaimed. Yamamoto appeared out of no where as soon as Haru turned. Of course she'll be confused and surprised that she almost dropped the water bag that could have killed the turtle. "H-how long have you been standing next to me?" She asked as she noticed Tsuna and Gokudera standing near her group which consist of Kyoko, Lambo and I-pin.

"I've been standing here since we found you guys." Yamamoto told her. Haru blushed of embarrassment for not noticing their presence when the fortune teller's words appeared in her mind. _What is dearest to your heart has always been next you. _Startled by the words Haru looked around the area making sure the woman wasn't near to put have those words in her mind. Sure enough no fortune teller in the area but Haru didn't fail the confused looks she was given by the group, which she blushed even more.

"Being a dumb woman she wouldn't notice if a fire started if it didn't stop her game." Gokudera dully said and followed as everyone started to walk forward. Embarrassment pushed away Haru gave an angry look at Gokudera. But the thought of victory made her think otherwise and raised her the bag to look at her adorable fish. Through the clear bag she noticed Yamamoto had his eyes on her.

"Eh, I-is something wrong?" She asked embarrassed. It was surprising to have someone stare at her without noticing, she thought of wild reasons for why he was looking at her. The fortune teller wasn't wrong about her getting to false conclusions.

"I was wondering what happened to your hand?" He asked as he pointed to Haru's bad wrist all bandaged up.

"Ah this? Well earlier today I was running full speed when I fell on my hand making it worse from my fall down the stairs yesterday." Haru laughed at her explanation and waved her hand showing it wasn't a big deal. Yamamoto chuckled in amusement at Haru actions. Both didn't notice the rest of the group took a side trip for a shaved ice that they continued walking forward.

"Eh where did Yamamoto and Haru go?" Tsuna asked the group. The others notice the two's empty presence and they too look around.

"Knowing them they probably found another game stand to play, they'll probably be back in no time." Gokudera told them when actually he didn't want the idiots, as he called them, around. It was even better for him when Lambo said he wanted to play too and followed to where they have gone, when actually he didn't know where Haru and Yamamoto were and gotten himself lost. Heh three idiots down, must be his lucky day.

Haru was too busy thinking of the words the lady said, and Yamamoto sudden presence, that she didn't know it was only her and Yamamoto walking together. _Why did I think that all of a sudden, it's not like he's the one I lost because he was never lost and I'm sure he was never kidnapped. _Haru was thinking of a different kind of lost. _When she said something dear to my heart could it be? No it can't be, that would never happen, could it? _She turned her gaze at the boy next to her and saw the same radiating glow she saw the other day they walked together. Haru has to admit he is handsome and because of his calm nature she can feel that her troubles washes away whenever she was near him. Perhaps she wasn't over thinking but not realizing for the first time. The only thing that worries Haru is if how she feels for him was the same as when she felt for Tsuna before. Also there was the fact that he might not feel the same for her.

_There's no way Yamamoto-kun would like me that way, he sees me more as a friend_, Haru chuckled at thought, _but then again I never asked him what he sees me as. _She wondered if she should ask him but became nervous when she heard his voice.

"What's up you look to be in deep thought." Yamamoto told her hoping for a response. Haru became even more nervous as he continues looking at her. _W-what do I say, this is all happening to fast? If I ask him, he'll ask why and I can't tell him that I found strong feelings for him from a physic lady hoping he'll feel the same way! _Feeling stuck the only to get out of this is by lying.

"Uh, well, you see, I was just thinking, where is everyone?" She asked now realizing Kyoko and them were not in front and it was only her and the boy next to her. Yamamoto laughed as he too realize they were gone.

"Wow I didn't notice because I was to busy looking at the stands." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Haru didn't know what they should do now that it was just the two of them and gasped mentally. Somehow she didn't want to be alone with the boy who's making her heart beat wildly, he might think she's acting weird or something. Which doesn't seem likely since he's a nice guy and won't be bothered by her actions. Haru looked around hoping to find something to distract her when she felt a tug of her coin bag and the clear bag that contained her turtle.

"Hahi?! My bag and Shelly!" Haru cried out as a thief ran with her bag and baby turtle who she named Shelly. Out of instinct and feeling a little bit insulted by getting robbed, Haru ran after the unknown person who she assumed was a boy.

"Give me back my turtle!" She didn't care for her bag since it was practically empty of any coin. Haru couldn't run any faster while wearing her yukata and lost sight of the thief but saw Yamamoto running after him. "eh Yamamoto-kun!"

She saw him turn his head to give her a smile that shows he'll get her stuff in no time. Haru didn't want to stand there like an idiot and followed after him. She remember the last time he had gone to get her stolen stuff though he wasn't the only one. _I must be causing him trouble oh why do I have so much bad luck? _

Haru reached the end of the street and wondered which way to go. Should she go to the left which has less of a crowd? or should she go right with more of a crowd? or the third option where right in front of her lay many trees with lanterns hung on the branches? Captivated by the beauty Haru went forward to the local park not thinking of possible perverts or dangerous strangers.

_Perhaps I should buy some charms to stop me from having bad luck_, she thought as she walked nonchalantly in the darkening sky.

"What am I talking about, I'm being silly, there's no such thing as bad luck!" Haru laughed to herself . But she stopped quickly when she heard an unpleasant sound that spooked her. "Hahi? What's that?"

The sound was like a dog growling and a person's wail. _Oh no a person could be attacked by a rabid animal, then they're going have rabies! _She panicked and looked around, good thing was it wasn't completely dark but the sun was inches away from setting. Right in the middle of a walkway Haru saw two short brown haired hounds playing tug-of-war with some toy that look oddly familiar.

"LAMBO-CHAN! OH NO DON'T DIE!" Haru yelled out and ran to the idiotic crying baby that has been made a toy of by two small dogs. What did he do to make them angry and attack him? That remains a mystery and very pointless to find out. Haru shooed the animals and tried to calm Lambo's cries. Haru found no injuries that she can't fix and carried him. "Man if I didn't come here I don't know what would have happened to you."

While she walked to somewhere random and Lambo sobbed quietly in her embrace, Haru heard explosions in the distance.

"Hahi? Have the fireworks started already?! I need to find the others before they finished." Haru said and ran to an open clearing, hoping to find someone she knows. There was nobody around and Haru can still hear explosions. She saw a bright light ahead and ran to it still carrying Lambo, who stopped crying and enjoyed the ride. _Maybe that's were they are_, she thought.

"HARU LOOK OUT!"

Haru heard her name being called but before she could respond to the voice she was collided by a strong force from the left side. Confused and shocked she unconsciously dropped Lambo and was hugged by something, or someone, unknown that pushed her down. Haru closed her eyes as she felt the impact of the ground and yelped in surprised as an explosion took place to where she once stood. _What the heck? _She thought.

"Are you okay Haru you almost got hit." She heard Yamamoto say really close. Wait Yamamoto, really close? Haru eyed opened her eyes and was shocked to see Yamamoto so close to her face and smiling, somehow he was amused by all of this. Not only that he still had his arms around her in a protective embrace. _Wow he looks even handsomer under the moonlight. _

"HAHI?!" She yelled out embarrassed, that kind of hurt his eardrums but made no complaint. As much as she was wanted to separate her body stayed still. Not that she didn't like it but her heart was beating so fast and her face becoming warm like a hot stove she was sure he could feel it. To her relief and disappointment he let go of his embrace and sat up looking ahead. She too sat up using her good hand to push herself off the concrete floor. "Eh what just happened?" she asked him still blushing from the contact.

"Don't know but if I had to guess I believe that was Gokudera throwing his toy dynamites," he laughed in amusement from Gokudera's childish actions as Haru sweat dropped from what he said. _That's pretty dangerous than funny. _"They must be playing over there, let's meet up with them."

They both stood up and started to walk but Haru slipped on something wet and fell backwards. "Hahi!" she yelled out and reach out to grabbed something to stop the fall but that something happen to be Yamamoto's sleeve and he was pulled along with her. Out of instant he grabbed hold of Haru with one arm around her waist while his other hand held them up from hitting the ground, again. As his knees touched the ground for support of both of their weight and Haru unconsciously put her arms around his neck from bending backwards, they both found each other in another odd embarrassing and close embrace. This time it wasn't intentionally.

Haru looked at Yamamoto's face that was centimeters away and felt her own face heat up. Her thoughts swirled all over the place that she didn't notice a flushed face from the boy hugging her. A bright light in the sky brought them back to earth, that's when Yamamoto stood up still holding Haru. Haru let go him and held her hand close to her chest, thinking that would calm her rapidly beating heart. _I'm totally going to die if my heart doesn't stop beating, how could being so close to him make me feel this way?_

"Wah so cool! It's fireworks!" Yamamoto and Haru were startled to hear Lambo yell out. Haru looked at the ground beat red, out of the corner of her eye she could see Yamamoto scratch the back of his head. She was too embarrassed to think what to do next.

"Ah are you okay?" She heard him ask.

"Um yeah, t-thank you." She replied still looking at the ground. Haru noticed something near the water she slipped on, why was there water anyway? It looked like a green rock but something was odd about it. "What's this?" She crouched down and picked it up, she was surprised to find that it was a shell.

"AH! It's your turtle that I got back, whoops I guess I dropped him when I pushed you away from the explosion, sorry." He laughed in embarrassment. Haru could only stare at the baby turtle in her hands. _Shelly I didn't get to spend time with you, I, I fail as a pet keeper. _Haru wanted to cry from all the time she didn't get to spend with him/her/it whatever it was.

"Ne, what is it, what is it, can it see?" Lambo asked grabbing the dead turtle.

"Eh Lambo-chan, give it back I want to bury it properly?" Haru called out as he ran away from her. Do you bury turtles?

"Doesn't seem like he's giving it back now, should we meet the others?" He asked her. In the background fireworks were happening as Haru looked at his smiling and clam face lighting up. _If you do not observe your surroundings you will not see the beauty of it all. _Haru smiled warmly as she and Yamamoto walked to find their friends.

*&*

**Hah that surprised you didn't it, didn't think the turtle would die so soon. Why don't we take this moment of silence to honor his/her/it's death. Okay no more of that. What you expected a different surprise? And it wasn't a good one? Well I did tell you there's going to be a big surprise, a death is pretty big to me. Sorry if I disappointed you. I'm just kidding I told you I've been annoyed lately that I haven't been able to think straight. And yes it going to be a love triangle hahaha but I want to focus more on Haru and her situations, as you should know the love is part of her many situations.**

**-Anyways review! -**

**By the way how many of you are excited about the new Avatar the Last Airbender movie, I was about to explode with happiness when I saw the trailer when I went to see the new Transformers movie. Too bad its showing next year ****L.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have nothing to say other than to please enjoy this new chapter I hope you love it. Oh and to thank Amandy-san and Sardnyx for they were the only two people who reviewed my last chapter, ;~; I did all I can.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or characters.**

*&* Eight *&*

Following the boy that seems to have caught a hold of her affection, Haru brought her eyes back to her dark haired friend, who looked straight ahead and was oblivious to the girl's stare. Yamamoto Takeshi is a laid back friendly guy who could cheer up even the darkest of moods, that is what she likes about him. She never thought she would have feelings for him but what happened earlier made it so._ Also if it wasn't for the psychic lady who told me so I would have never known,_ Haru thought. She looked ahead and saw her others friends. Happy to see them she waved her hand and yelled out.

"Tsuna-san, Kyoko-chan!" She caught their attention and ran close to her best friend Kyoko as Yamamoto joined near.

"Yamamoto, Haru, you just in time for the fireworks." Their light brown haired friend said. Tsuna stood between Kyoko and Gokudera as they watched the fireworks in the sky.

"Haru-chan where were you guys?" Kyoko asked the girl, "I was worried we wouldn't see the fireworks together."

"Sorry Kyoko-chan but I'll tell you about it later." Haru said and looked up at the fireworks.

"Ne, Haru-chan, where's your turtle?" Kind hearted Kyoko asked. Haru's face froze as she stared blankly at Kyoko, looking as if she was the most interesting thing. Kyoko gave a questioning look to the unusually quiet girl.

***********

"Is that so." Kyoko said next to the sniffling girl. Poor Haru as soon as the fireworks ended and the guys made their leave with Lambo and I-pin, after Kyoko nicely told them she and Haru could go on their own, she broke down into tears and told Kyoko about the fate of Shelly. "And you tried really hard to get her as your pet."

Haru nodded as she whipped away tears and blew her nose on a handkerchief. She treasured the time they had together, 6 minutes 54 seconds and 0.9 milliseconds. "I wasted all that I had but I just can't blame anyone but me."

"Don't say that Haru-chan, even you said it was an accident, I'm sure you do a lot better when you get another pet." Kyoko told the teary eyed girl that stared admirably at her.

"Kyoko-chan! Waaah!" Haru hugged Kyoko as she cried with appreciation, Kyoko patted her head and just smiled at how amusing Haru could be. Kyoko noticed that she saw close to her house and said good-bye as they parted and for Haru to call her when she made it safely to her house.

Haru stretched her arms in the air feeling better now that she no longer felt the burden of death on her shoulders. "Ah I should get home before papa gets worried, I wonder if he ate dinner already." Haru wondered as she walked steadily but quickly. Just a block before her house she saw a white cat walk across the alley and sit on top of a brick fence front of her. _Ah so cute! _she thought and walked up to pet the feline. The cat noticed the reaching hand and scratched it and screeched at Haru. The bleeding girl jumped in surprised and stared blankly at the retreating cat. Haru noticed the big bump in the cat's stomach before it disappeared. _She must be pregnant, maybe that's why she reacted the way._

"Hahi? It hurts." she exclaimed as she noticed the cut on her hand, it wasn't deep but blood sure was oozing out. Haru slumped feeling a little depressed that the cat hurt her, if she wasn't pregnant how would she have acted? Oddly the act was similar to someone Haru knew, someone who would get angry for no reason and may or may not attack out of nowhere. _Now I see Gokudera as a cat, how funny, I shouldn't say this to him though_, she thought then idea popped in her head. _If Gokudera is a cat then Yamamoto is a dog, he's loyal, friendly, fun, and can make me happy in an instant_. Haru blushed that she was thinking of the guys like animals and embarrassing stuff and quickly walked home.

"Papa! I'm back," She called out and walked to his study where he was reading a book on his favorite chair.

"Welcome back Haru-chan did you have fun at the festival?' Papa asked her. Haru gave her father a kiss on the forehead and smiled brightly.

"Yup though many odd things happened but it was a lot of fun in the end." She replied sitting on an empty chair next to him. It was a lot cooler and calm in the room, weird. Usually her mom would pop out of no where and spread some type of commotion. Haru missed her very much but she knew her mom would come back in just two days.(today is Wednesday)

"Well then," he shifted his glasses upward and narrowed his eyes on Haru. "I hope nothing happened between you and a boy while you were out now would there?"

Haru felt a little chill on her back and was surprised by the sudden question. _The safest way to get out of this is to lie, I'm sorry Papa but I don't want to hear anymore lectures_, Haru made an excuse in her head. "Uh nope I was with Kyoko-chan the whole time, except when I had to rescue Lambo-chan by dogs but we came back together with no guys near." The greatest thing was what she said was absolutely true. Haru just prayed in her mind he would leave it at that and let her go. She remembered the close embrace she and Yamamoto had during the fireworks.

Her father smiled and his ominous aura disappeared, though Haru didn't sense it at first. "That's a relief, I'm glad my advice worked for you." He called that two hour lecture of torture 'advice'? Haru sweat dropped as she stood up and left her father's study so he can continue reading. "Ah I forgot to mention Haru-chan, it seems the dinner I ate tonight was the last of our food, so tomorrow would you buy groceries, just enough to last until you mother comes back?"

"Hahi how could there not be any food?" Haru asked in disbelief.

"Well you do remember that our robbery incident included stolen food right?" Her father said wondering how could she forget what happened two days ago.

Haru felt kind of dumb as realization struck in her hard in the head. She had a lump in her throat as she knew she would start to panic. _It okay no need to panic, I just forgot yeah nothing bad would have happened anyways._ She convinced herself. But something in the back of her head made itself known as doubt grew more and more. Before her father could called out to Haru he was taken aback be her outburst.

"I'M SO SORRY! I should have remember something as important as a lack of food, what if you couldn't find anything edible or cook and have starved?! What if you collapsed of hunger, I would be responsible for another living being's death! First Shelly, which I finally got over with, and now Papa?! How could I explain this to Mama and what would we do without your support?! Mama would have to quit her dream and get her old job back. I'll have to work two jobs, maybe three, and I wouldn't be able to go to college. IF ONLY I REMEMBER TO CHECK THE FRIDGE FOR FOOD BEFORE I WENT OUT!"

Haru's father looked at his daughter as she ran around in a tiny circle waving her arms in panic over something unbelievable. As much as he enjoyed watching her panic like her mom used to do he had to stop her before she hurts herself. "Haru-chan don't not get ahead of yourselves none of that never happened so your was safe." He said. To bad she didn't hear what he said as she came up with more wild conclusions.

"After I get out of jail for your death it'll be much harder to find a suitable husband, nobody would take in a girl for neglecting her father, especially their mothers. Mama would still be in the institute for the mentally ill because of her violent ways and unpredictable behavior. She wouldn't like it there and have the place destroyed, then she defiantly will be placed in jail."

"HARU!" Her father yelled out making the girl freeze in her tracks. Because of his outburst and the fact that he was still alive, she was able to calm down. "Your getting out of control, please calm down. None of what you said will ever happen so would you please remember to go groceries shopping tomorrow?"

Haru nodded her head since the headache she got made her forget how to speak.

"Good now off to bed you used to much energy over your spasm attack." He said focusing now on his book. _Who's Shelly and why would Mama be in an institute for the mentally ill? _He thought.

Haru stared blankly and walked upstairs to her room. She thought a shower would help calm herself as she grabbed a towel and her night clothes to the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom and striped off her kimono and her under garments very much robotic-like. She stepped into the shower and turned the knob, still spacing out she accidentally turned the knob for the cold water.

"HAHIIIII!!!!!!" Haru's screaming voice was so loud even the neighbors jumped in surprised.

"What was that?" The lady neighbor asked her dear old husband, who was going bald from the crown of his head. She stood up from the living room chair and looked out the front window.

"Huh? Did you hear something?" The old man said his aging wife. He was watching a very entertaining game show and did not hear any of the noise other than his loud wife.

"It came from that outrageous woman next door, I bet that woman is doing something crazy again, I swear it's amazing how sane that husband and daughter of hers are! I'm surprised they haven't taken her to a sanitarium where she belong then everyone can finally live in peace." She ranted to herself and her husband.

"I think you taking this too much ever since she broke your window dear," He said sipping his tea, he knew what he said would make her angry, but actually he was right.

"Well I think they should get rid of her before she brakes anymore of our property, you know she can this close to barging down our door just for a cup of sugar!" She told him still staring outside the window looking at Haru's house. Now she could hear banging, but didn't know why.

"That's not true she didn't ask us for sugar, she asked us for some strawberry yogurt, that's clearly different." He corrected his wife. He shook his head at how odd she is acting toward their nice and generous neighbor next door. _Perhaps I should have a friendly chat towards Miura-kun, it's been sometime since I talked to someone other this woman. _(he is clearly older than Haru's dad, and clearly doesn't want to talk to his wife, much)

After telling her worrisome dad she is alright, Haru finally got warm water and calmed her cold shaking body. Now wide awake she can properly lather, rinse, and repeat. Finished with her shower she dried herself and put on her night clothes. Before anything else could happen she walked to her room and laid on her bed, now she's feeling very tired. Haru heard a jingle coming from her cell phone and checked her text messages.

_Haru-chan are you home yet, Kyoko. _Haru blinked as sleep was getting to her.

"Ah I forgot to call Kyoko-chan, she must be worried." Haru told herself and text Kyoko back, she also bid her good-night. Haru feel asleep as soon as she pressed the send button, forgetting to cover herself with her blanket.

*************

"Hmm I should get some celery and eggplants, Papa loves those, let's see what else?" Haru asked herself as she carried a basket full of vegetables, meat, some fruit, and fish. She looked at her list and found she didn't get anything of her mom's favorite yogurt. _If she comes home out of the blue and find no yogurt, she'll get really angry, then depressed, then evil, then tired,_ Haru thought and grabbed some strawberry yogurt, _while I'm here I should get some snacks also but not so much. _

She hummed a tune and grabbed some more food ingredients and some snacks. As promised she woke up early and went shopping for food, after asking her father for some money. Haru went to many stores that gave discounts on some certain foods, she also bargained here and there and won, using her secret weapon, and got the groceries she needed for a delicious dinner for two days. After an hour of shopping she walked merrily outside the stores, watching older ladies shop for their needs, she felt very adult all of a sudden. Was that a good thing or not? She doesn't know.

Haru spotted a person who she adored as a mother figure, other than her own mom but even Haru can say her own mom is something else. Nana Sawada is the mother of Tsuna and a very nice person, as she taught Haru and Kyoko some recipes or two when they visited her home. She ran a little to the older woman, careful not to drop the bags in her arms though they weren't heavy. She noticed another person who she recognize as Bianchi, who is a very good cook though Haru never got a taste of her food which was weird.

"Sawada-san, Bianchi-san, good morning!" Haru said in a high voice in front of them.

"Ah Haru-chan! Good morning!" Tsuna's mom replied.

"Were you doing some shopping?" Bianchi asked the teenage girl noticing the bags she carried.

"Yup, I just finished and was going to get something to eat before I head home, are you going shopping too?" Haru asked.

"Just some clothes I saw yesterday and asked Maman to buy it for me." Bianchi replied nonchalantly. Everything about Bianchi was calm and cool which is why Haru liked her very much, she wanted to be just like that. That would be very weird and not Haru-like.

"Why won't you join us Haru-chan, we'll go to a nice shop to eat after." Nana asked her. Haru smiled, she felt her day was going to be a great one. Too bad she wasn't a fortune teller to actually say she was going to have a good day, but that is part of life's mysteries that could never be found out.

"I would love to!" She chirped and walked together with the two older women. Of course being women they took their time looking through other merchandise and other stores that it took almost two hours. Haru wished she had extra money to buy herself something but alas she did not. Instead she made a note to herself to what to get when she gets her paycheck tomorrow. The thought of her paycheck made her think about looking for another job while she and the other two walked into a cute shop that served sweets as well as other foods to eat.

"Hahi, this place looks awfully familiar." She said to herself as well as the other two who she accompanied. She look around the shop and searched her memory if she ever came to this shop before.

"You should know Haru, this is the place you used to work at a few days ago, before it was destroyed." Bianchi told her. She seems to forget that she was also part of the destructiveness, but being Bianchi she ignored it. What happened, happened. That was her motto, actually she has many mottos but this was one of them.

"My, is that so, I didn't realize since it got remodeled." The good natured mother said also looking around. She noticed the different paint job, different chair and table styles, the settings was rearranged, and the workers had different uniforms. The whole change was a lot better from before thus bringing in more customers, maybe the destruction was a good thing, for the shop that is not for Haru though. "It sure looks good, oh my there are changes to the menu too."

"I want to eat that one, hmm Haru are you going to get something?" Bianchi asked skeptical by Haru's unresponsive actions. _What is that girl doing? _She thought looking at Haru depressive state. Haru hugged her knees as she rested her head on the wall staring into a world far from earth. Bianchi could sense the depressing aura radiating off of Haru but paid no mind as she also requested a drink with her meal. How cold but she is Bianchi, wouldn't have her any other way.

For a while they were oblivious to Haru as she continued sulking in her dark area, but the growl in her stomach broke her out of her trance. She looked around wondering where she was when she remember she was at the place where she got fired, she went back to being depressed.

"Is being here bothering Haru-chan, we could go if it is." Nana Sawada told Bianchi, sitting across the room from where Haru was. Bianchi took a drink from her beverage and looked back at Haru, she now has hollow eyes and was muttering incoherent words, people near ran out screaming saying something about a dead corpse coming to life.

"Nah she's just tired, let's leave her alone while she gathers her energy, she'll come when she feels like it." Bianchi said and took a bite out of her food. Nana just shrugged and also ate her food.

It was about ten minutes when one of the employees finally got the courage to go near the corpse-like girl and poke her with a broom. He wanted her to stop scaring the customers and the staff but she was unresponsive to the poke. He turned around looking scared as he gestured to his co-workers that nothing happened, they just signaled him to continue for they were scared too. He poke her again and this time she came to.

"Hahi? What happened?" She asked looking around confused. All traces of negative energy disappeared as she stood up from the ground grabbing her bags full of food, she needs to put them in the refrigerator before they rot. She looked at the worker, who looked to be relieved for some reason. Then she remember she came here to eat with Sawada-san and Bianchi-san and went to them. "Hahi, your done already?" She asked looking at the empty plates. _But I didn't get to eat. _She cried on the inside. It was her fault for taking so much time being depressed but she doesn't know that.

"Ah that's right but we got you something to take home, we figured you'd take long to gather up your energy." Bianchi told her showing a medium size box with a meal inside, a good looking meal.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan we didn't know you were so tired to eat so we went ahead to get you this." Sawada-san said. Both women smiled at the teary and happy girl in front of them.

Haru was touched deeply by their kindness, if she didn't hold in her tears she be crying her eyes out of appreciation. "Thank you so much, I'm sorry for being an inconvenience."

"Don't say such thing Haru-chan, we're glad you were with us but I think it's time to head home, the kids should be hungry for lunch about now." Nana and Bianchi stood up and all three walked out the shop.

"I-is she gone?" A scared employee ask another when the women left.

"Y-yeah, I've n-never seen a-anything s-so scary in my entire l-life." The other replied remembering the look on whoever that person's face was. Both prayed to Buddha to never see another corpse or being like that again.

"By the way I noticed there weren't so much customers, isn't suppose to be packed during lunchtime?" Haru asked as she carried her load walking next to Bianchi.

"Guess not that many people were hungry or went to another place to eat." Bianchi told the girl who went along with the reply.

Haru saw a candy store on the other side of the street and thought about getting something for Lambo and I-pin. She told the two to go ahead without her and that she'll see them later as she ran across and entered the store. Haru had enough to buy two small bags of candy with a variety of it and placed them inside one of the three bags she carried.

She walked out the store and was surprised to find she almost trip over a dog. "Hahi? Are you lost?" She crouched down and looked at the dogs tag. _Bowser, hmm what a cute name for a cute dog_. He was a dark brown medium size canine with a sharp face and soft fur. Distracted by his cuteness Haru didn't see the dog snatch her meal that Nana gave her and ran away. "HAHI?!" She yelled out surprised and chased after the dog and her meal. It was a good thing it was sealed tight otherwise she wouldn't be able to eat it, if she caught it.

"Stop please give me back my food!" She yelled out but the dog didn't listen. Passersby were confused why a girl was chasing a dog carrying grocery bags but ignored her. Her growling stomach made her run slow and add the load she was carrying, three bags seemed too much to carry right now. She looked ahead to see the dog about to cross the street in front, she also saw the truck heading for the dog if he continued running. Fear and anxiety erupted inside Haru as she screamed loudly for the dog to stop and ran faster. She closed her eyes fearing for the worse as she heard gasps all around her. When she didn't hear a noise that signaled a crashing she opened her eyes confused.

"EH?" She said bluntly as she looked at the dog in front of her eating her meal, clearly unfazed that he was about to get hit. The truck far away by now as traffic continued. Then what were those gasps from the people.

"Wow you made that dog stop, you must be a good trainer!"

"He was so close to getting hit, you came in the right time."

"You save a dog and stopped an accident from happening!"

People around her were praising her but Haru stood lifeless, like a robot, very confused. Looks like they gasped in amazement on Haru's skills that she clearly did not have. She wondered why the dog finally listened her and how the heck did he open the tray to her meal. Haru stomach growled not for the first time and she stared at the meal being devoured. _T-that was my food._ She mentally whined and cried in front of the dog.

Haru walked down the neighborhood looking for the house that the dog belong to. After crying for the lost meal she decided to take the dog back to where he belong. She checked his tag for an address and had him follower her to his home. Now she was looking for a house with the dog next to her walking merrily, looks like he was satisfied with the meal. Haru slumped and thought if she should be annoyed by the dog, but she couldn't since it looks like he's been away from home for sometime. Haru has such a soft heart for animals and children.

"Where could your owner's house be?" She asked the dog who didn't respond in a way Haru hopped he would. She sigh and checked the tag again. "It should be around here, ah there it is!"

She walked near the gate of the property, looking around and wondered how a dog could get lost away from home and end up in town. Both girl and dog walked through the gate and Haru rang the doorbell. Haru was surprised to see the dog sat straight up as they wait for someone to answer. _He looks like a guard dog all of a sudden._

"Yes may I- Oh my goodness Bowser was found! Kids, kids Bowser's home!" An attractive looking woman cried out as she hugged the dog, a little tightly and putting her weight onto him. Haru heard running noises as three small children ran to hug the dog also. Haru was surprised to find that he was able to hold four people hugging him tightly, no wonder he was like a statue before.

"Thank you so much for finding him. My husband searched everywhere for him. How could I repay you…erm?" Obviously she was asking for Haru's name.

"Ah it's Haru and I couldn't accept anything, I just found him in front of a store." She laughed nervously, why was she nervous? Maybe it was the way the mom looked at her with teary eyes.

"No you should take the reward money, that's right wait here." She ran inside before Haru could object. Reward money? She looked at the dog who seemed to be tired of the hugs the three children were giving him.

"Uh.." _They are so cute! _Haru thought swooning over their cuteness, she thinks all children are cute.

"Thank you so much for bringing him back lady" Child 1 said. He looked to be the oldest of the three.

"Yeah he was gone for weeks" Child 2 said. Haru noticed that he had very bright brown eyes, like Tsuna.

"Eh really, for weeks, how?" Haru asked. She crouched down to their level to look at them better.

"Yeah the last time we saw him we were at the beach," Child 2 said.

"When we turned around he was suddenly gone." Child 1 said.

"Waah I was so sad!" Child 3 cried. Haru was a little confused but she had to admit the dog was strong to survive that long. She suddenly appreciated the dog for being tough out in the world, heck she would give him a treat if she had something edible a dog could eat. She saw the mother come back out and handed her some money.

"Here's the reward that was promised, please accept our token of gratitude." She told Haru.

"No, no I really shouldn't, I just wanted to bring Bowser home where he belongs." She was never given money for something like this before, working for money is a lot different and something she was used to. That's why she felt weird accepting the reward.

"I will not take no for answer, you did something kind and brought back happiness to our house, it's the least we could do." The mother stated. Haru looked at her then the her children then Bowser. _They really do look happy. _Well Bowser didn't, as much. Haru gave up and took the reward, though she felt a little proud for doing something good. Heck she always do good things she should get reward. Now feeling confident she said good-bye and waved at them.

"Oh yeah I wonder how much the reward was." She said curiously as she counted the money and the results made her eyes pop out. "HAHI?! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS, WHAT KIND OF FAMILY ARE THEY?" (in Japan it'll be around 186,168yen)

********&&&&&&&&&&&********

Haru sat in her room eating yogurt as she studied. While Haru walked cheerfully, very happily, back home she realized she hadn't studied for school for sometime and thought she was falling behind. Even if it's summer Haru was dedicated to her studies. She started on the easy subject after putting away all the groceries she bought and placing her reward money in a safe place, hint, hint, piggy bank.

"Hmm, I wonder what everyone is doing right now." She wondered out loud as she glanced at the two candy bags meant for Lambo and I-pin. She smiled as she thought of happy moments she spent with them, she would love to spend each and everyday with them. Haru planned to visit Tsuna's house later after she completed all of her studies. She groaned of impatience and went down stares for something to drink. Haru couldn't help but feel lonely as she entered the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. It's been like this ever since her mom was kidnapped by her editor, she missed her very much.

"Hahi being gloomy is not like Haru, but being home is very lonely." Haru whined laying half of her upper body on the countertop, her arms straight out, pouting. Then she stood straight up as she couldn't take the loneliness. As quick as a fly she grabbed her bag with her cell phone, I-pod, and extra cash, just in case, and walked out the door.

Whenever Haru felt gloomy she takes a walk around the area, listening to her favorite music, until she felt satisfied. Sometimes interesting stuff happens from out of nowhere when she walks around, for instance she once saw a baby riding on the back of a huge dog. Haru attempted to follow but she ended up getting lost. So to figure out where she was she climbed a pole post and scouted the area, she ended getting stuck for five hours until the fire department pulled her down. She was embarrassed for the rest of the week because of that incident.

_Ah the weather is so nice I feel better already_, Haru thought passing by houses and small restaurants, listening to a new song playing. _Oh yeah Yamamoto's family owns a sushi restaurant maybe I'll pay him a visit_, Haru stopped walking as she suddenly felt nervous. She wondered what to say to him, if she'll make a fool of herself. She looked at her clothes and her hair, wondering if he'll think her unattractive. She shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows, bold she needed to be bold instead of weak.

"Yosh I can do this, here I go to Yamamoto's place!" Haru cheered loudly for herself and walked confidently, only to miss the foot that blocked her way as she fell face forward on the concrete floor. "HAHI?" she yelled out in pain as her ear buds came off. She can hear somebody step closer to her head and she stared dumbfounded at the perpetrator.

"Geez you're a stupid woman, didn't you hear me talking to you?" Gokudera said standing over her, smoking his trade mark cancer stick. Haru was to angry to be confused on how he suddenly came here as glared at him. Great he completely destroyed her mood to go Yamamoto's house full of confidence. In fact she's going to yell at him for that reason but first she needs to get up from the floor, who know how dirty it is.

"Gokudera! How dare you trip me for no reason!" Haru started in full out argument, fuming in rage. She figured she should turn her confidence into winning this battle, something to feel proud of when she reaches the sushi place.

The people around the neighborhood turned their heads and enjoyed the scene of two teenagers, who they thought were lovebirds, argue as they grabbed a drink and ate popcorn, some had candy instead. If any luck the girl would slap the fellow, but that's if they had some. Man people now a days have no courtesy.

***&***

**I had a major break through with this story it was hard to put things in order, I had to delete some stuff to actually make sense and to not have any boring stuff either. I hope you guys could wait for the next one, its going to be awesome, or I hope it does. By the way the incident where Haru return Bowser and got a reward actually happened to my sister earlier in the week, sadly the owner have her a hundred bucks. I wish I had a cut of that money, hehehe.**

**Review!! It shows how good a story is or bad =) **


End file.
